Sympathy
by Druida
Summary: A Harry le gustaba Neville (porque, de verdad, qué bien les sienta el pavo a algunos), pero entonces sacó el nombre de Malfoy del Cáliz de Fuego y todo se complicó. Para Nochedeinvierno13-Friki.
1. El campeón de Hogwarts

Disclaimer: me encantaría decir que la idea fue mía. Pero, en realidad, está basado en el prompt#487 de «Drarry prompt of the day». Los personajes y el universo son de la Ro. Hay como una cita por ahí de los Simpsons y otra de la Biblia. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2015-2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Vamos, que si me apuras mío, lo que se dice mío, solo son las bragas que llevo.

Aun así, aquí va Druida con uno de sus Drarrys. Y para Nochedeinvierno13-Friki. Disfrutad (y si sentís simpatía por mí, comentad):

* * *

 **SYMPATHY**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El campeón de Hogwarts**

Tenía que haberse dado cuenta antes de que algo raro iba a ocurrir. Probablemente, aquella nota a pie de página («una túnica de gala») de la carta de pertrechos escolares debería haberles alertado. Pero no lo hizo. Se suponía que iba a ser un año tranquilo. Un último año en el que prepararse para los ÉXTASIS y poder entrar así en el programa de formación de aurores (porque uno, por muy Harry Potter que fuera, no podía acceder a él sin la formación necesaria. Qué locura). Un último año para disfrutar –esta vez sí- sin preocupaciones con Ron y Hermione. Y Ginny, claro.

Pero Ginny no volvió al colegio. No se lo dijo hasta el último día de agosto, poniendo una mano sobre el brazo y con palabras rotas. Dijo que no quería, que no podía, volver al castillo, que quería quedarse en casa y, quizá, ayudar a George con la tienda. Y Harry no la culpó. Había demasiados fantasmas. Para los dos.

Pero para él, Hogwarts siempre había sido algo más, un hogar. Y junto a esa sensación de desasosiego había otra que, como una pequeña lucecilla, brillante en el fondo de su pecho. Realmente quería asistir a aquel año que había perdido.

Así que rompieron. No porque alguno de los dos estuviera buscando empezar una relación nueva. Simplemente, porque durante aquel verano no habían sido capaces de recuperar el tiempo perdido y esperar otro año parecía posponer aquel momento aún más.

Pero no todo estaba perdido en su camino a la normalidad. A pesar de que el Ministerio de Magia había organizado aquel año unos ÉXTASIS extraordinarios en el mes de agosto, muy pocos magos habían conseguido superarlo (o, por lo menos, muy pocos con los resultados esperados). Lo que se traducía en que, aquel año, también estarían Neville, Seamus y Dean allí. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Lamentablemente, no fueron los únicos que regresaron. Y, aunque Harry sabía que era una posibilidad, nunca se le ocurrió pensar que pudiera ser una realidad. Malfoy también había regresado.

(Y con él, Goyle y Parkinson).

Aun así, Harry mantuvo la esperanza de que, en realidad, ahí se acababan las cosas. Porque aquel iba a ser su año. La mantuvo hasta el momento en el que McGonagall se levantó de su asiento para dar el discurso de bienvenida.

Porque, en primer lugar, aquel año todos aquellos que repetían serían relocalizados en una de las torres en lugar de en sus salas comunes. Debido a «problemas de espacio» (ja) y para ayudar a «romper tensiones existentes» dentro del curso que más había sufrido la guerra (ja). Exceptuando eso, y que tendrían las clases juntos, a todos los efectos seguirían perteneciendo a sus casas.

En segundo lugar, se volvería a celebrar el Torneo de los Tres Magos (a pesar de que se debería celebrar al año siguiente _en todo caso_ y para «fomentar la unión del colegio y crear lazos con magos de otros países»). Lo que a Harry le pareció una absoluta aberración.

En tercer lugar, porque cuando subieron a la Torre Oscura (que, de verdad, ¿en qué estaba pensando McGonagall cuando decidió que el lugar óptimo para realojarlos era una torre medio abandonada que había servido de prisión siglos atrás?) descubrieron que los dormitorios habían sido dados por orden alfabético.

Lo que significaba que Neville y Seamus dormirían en el _otro_ dormitorio mientras que Ernie Macmillan y Malfoy dormirían en el _suyo_.

—No vamos a participar —dijo Neville horas después. Se habían juntado en el aula de Transformaciones (el lugar más cercano libre de Goyle, Malfoy y Parkinson), formando un corro a su alrededor. En seguida un murmullo de aceptación recorrió la sala.

A decir verdad, Harry no conocía a la mayoría de asistentes. Además de ellos y de Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Ernie, Padma Patil, Lisa Turpin, Luna Lovegood y Dennis Creevey, había, al menos, una docena de caras nuevas que asentían fervientemente ante las palabras de Neville. Aquel había dejado de ser su ED tiempo atrás, pero había algo reconfortante en haber sido invitado a la reunión. En volver a ser parte de ello.

—Es un insulto —asintió Ernie, cruzado de brazos y asintiendo con la cabeza de una forma un tanto exagerada—. A lo que ocurrió el año pasado y a Cedric. No se puede obligar a olvidar.

—Deberíamos boicotearlo —opinó una chica de Gryffindor con la placa de prefecta, levantando la nariz y calcando la postura de Ernie.

Ron, al lado de Harry, se inclinó hacia él y susurró:

—Y lo peor es que no va a haber Quidditch.

—¡Ron! —le chitó Hermione dándole un codazo en las costillas. Ron hizo una mueca y se palpó el abdomen, pero no se quejó.

Harry sonrió. A pesar de todo (a pesar del Quidditch, Malfoy, la Torre Oscura y el Torneo de los Tres Magos), estaba en casa. Y, de todas formas, siempre podían jugar entre ellos, ignorar a Malfoy, decorar la torre para hacerla más amigable (y Dean era el mago perfecto para el trabajo) y pasar del torneo y sus pruebas.

—Podemos hacer panfletos —añadió un chico de Hufflepuff que, a opinión de Harry, no parecía tener más de quince años— y repartirlos.

—Mi hermana está en el club de literatura mágica medieval, seguro que puede comentarlo allí…

—¡Y yo en el de ajedrez!

Neville clavó sus ojos en él y sonrió con complicidad durante un instante. Harry parpadeó, notando que algo cálido se asentaba al fondo de su pecho. Al darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo como estúpido, se ruborizó y apartó la mirada. Pero no tardó demasiado en volverla a fijar en él.

Neville había cambiado. Se había dado cuenta durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, pero entonces no había tenido tiempo para fijarse. No de verdad. Neville era casi tan alto como Ron y, a pesar de llevar un pijama de rayas bajo una bata con lo que parecían pequeñas snitches, se notaba que había perdido bastante peso durante el transcurso del año anterior. Incluso se notaba en su rostro, antes tan parecido al de Alice Longbottom y ahora más angular y marcado.

Pero el mayor cambio venía con él. Con su postura, la espalda recta y la cabeza alta. Con su mirada, que poco tenía que ver con el muchacho que había llevado una maceta a todas partes. O quizá siempre había estado allí, pero Harry jamás la había visto.

No de verdad.

No le extrañaba que la mitad de las chicas de la sala tuvieran sus ojos fijos en él y esas sonrisitas tontas.

Neville volvió a pasar la mirada por el grupo –y Harry podría jurar que cayó en él un instante más que en los demás- antes de asentir solemnemente.

—Bien, pues ya sabéis qué tenéis que hacer cada uno. ¿Os parece bien que nos veamos todos los jueves?

* * *

Evidentemente, nadie se molestó en decirle nada a Malfoy. Tal y como comprobaron dos meses después, cuando los alumnos de Beauxbatons y de Durmstrang ya estaban en el castillo (porque Harry había ganado la anterior edición y, por lo tanto, volvía a tocarle a Hogwarts alojar el evento. Evidentemente). Igual que en cuarto curso, el Cáliz de Fuego se colocó en la entrada al castillo y, a su alrededor, una gruesa línea blanca que marcaba hasta dónde podían acercarse los menores de diecisiete años.

Y, evidentemente también, Malfoy no esperó a un momento íntimo para echar su nombre al cáliz. En realidad, hasta aquel momento, Harry apenas había notado su existencia. Lo cual era una mejora, si se comparaba con otros años. Incluso teniendo en cuenta que compartían dormitorio, Harry no le había escuchado decir más de una docena de frases enteras. Malfoy solía pasar poco tiempo en su dormitorio y menos aún en su sala común y, en general, tenía suficiente cuidado como para encontrarse a solas con nadie que no fuera Goyle y Parkinson. Pero, _evidentemente_ , aquella tranquilidad no podía para siempre.

Y Malfoy escogió aquella mañana del uno de noviembre para montar su pequeño espectáculo.

Harry había bajado el último tramo de escaleras hablando con Neville sobre el trabajo que les había mandado la profesora Sprout (trabajo que, en realidad, Harry ya lo había terminado. Pero Neville parecía tan entusiasmado en echarle una mano con el tema que Harry había preferido dejarle hablar), cuando Malfoy les adelantó y cruzó la línea de edad.

Ron fue el primero en verlo y le dio un codazo en las costillas, señalándolo sin ninguna clase de disimulo. Harry frunció el ceño.

—No será capaz —murmuró Neville deteniéndose a su lado en un tono tenso.

Lo fue. Se arremangó la mano derecha (y Harry no pudo evitar notar que, antes de hacerlo, había echado un rápido vistazo hacia atrás, hacia ellos. Como para asegurarse de que estaban mirando) y dejó caer sobre el cáliz su nombre.

—Oh, Draco —dijo Pansy en un tono demasiado teatrero como para sonar natural, tras dejar caer su nombre sobre el fuego azulado. Goyle, detrás de ella, hizo lo propio—. Estoy segura que el Cáliz de Fuego te elegirá a ti.

—Si realmente fuera imparcial… —Malfoy se giró hacia ellos y miró a Harry directamente a los ojos, en un gesto claramente desafiante—. Pero ya sabemos cómo funciona la imparcialidad en este colegio, ¿eh, Potter?

—Qué idiota —murmuró Hermione encogiéndose de hombros—. Venga, vamos.

Harry arqueó una ceja y notó la mano de Neville en su hombro. Giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia él, olvidándose completamente de Malfoy y sin saber si era un gesto para calmarse a sí mismo o para calmarlo a él. Fuera como fuese, Harry se dejó guiar hacia el Gran Comedor con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

—Al menos yo tengo el valor de echar mi nombre delante de otras personas —añadió Malfoy a sus espaldas utilizando un tono demasiado agudo, como si intentara recuperar su atención.

Nadie se molestó en sacarle de su error. Total, ¿qué probabilidades había de que el cáliz escogiera a alguien tan infame como Draco Malfoy para representar a Hogwarts?

* * *

Al parecer más de las que ellos se imaginaban.

Harry parpadeó al ver el papel. En realidad, él no quería estar allí, delante de toda la escuela (de la suya y de las dos visitantes), sacando los nombres de los campeones. No quería porque no estaba de acuerdo, porque se sentía expuesto como una especie de trofeo.

Solo estaba allí porque McGonagall se lo había pedido como favor especial. «Es tradición que el anterior campeón del Torneo saque los nombres del cáliz» (y se cayó que en la anterior edición lo había hecho Dumbledore). Neville le había mirado como si se sintiera traicionado y Harry se había odiado a sí mismo. Claro que lo había entendido, probablemente él también lo habría hecho si McGonagall se lo hubiera pedido a él. Pero eso no quitaba que le gustara.

Pero se lo había pedido a Harry. A Harry, que odiaba hablar en público (Merlín sabía lo que le había costado al principio el ED y se suponía que todos eran amigos o, cuanto menos, conocidos). Notaba los ojos clavados en él, impacientes. Se giró hacia McGonagall, queriéndola advertir. Ella solo arqueó las cejas e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, animándolo a leer el papel.

La caligrafía curvada y redonda, casi de chica, parecía brillar frente a sus ojos. Se mojó los labios, intentando sonar lo más claro posible, y dijo:

—Draco Malfoy. —Probablemente demasiado bajito, un grupo de chicos de Ravenclaw que estaban cerca de la mesa de profesores fruncieron el ceño. Así que se aclaró la garganta y repitió—: DRACO MALFOY. —Las pocas conversaciones que había a lo largo del Gran Comedor decayeron rápidamente, incluso entre los alumnos invitados, convirtiéndose en un silencio incómodo. Harry movió el pequeño trozo de pergamino, como intentando explicar que él no tenía nada que ver en aquella decisión.

La cabeza rubia de Malfoy era perfectamente distinguible. Sentado en la mesa Slytherin, apenas se había movido. Desde allí arriba, parecía más pequeño. Como si intentara mimetizarse con el ambiente, volverse invisible. De alguna forma, al ver a Pansy empujarle para que se levantara, a Harry le recordó a sí mismo cuatro años atrás.

Con la diferencia de que Malfoy había sido tan estúpido de echar su nombre al cáliz, claro.

Cuando Malfoy dio el primer par de pasos, un pequeño murmullo («¿de verdad van a dejarlo participar? ¡Pero si es un mortífago!») empezó a alzarse entre los alumnos. Malfoy cerró los ojos un instante antes de volver a abrirlos y continuar su camino hacia la pequeña habitación anexa al Gran Comedor. Con los hombros rectos y la cabeza, alta, como si no existiera nada mejor que haber sido elegido.

A Harry no se le escapó que tenía los puños cerrados.

—Ya puedes sentarte —le dijo la directora McGonagall, colocando una de sus manos sobre su hombro. Harry le ofreció el papel con el nombre de Malfoy, tal y como había hecho con el de las campeonas de Beauxbatons y de Durmstrang—. Muchas gracias, Harry.

Harry asintió y, tras echarle un último vistazo a la nuca de Malfoy, volvió a la mesa Gryffindor.

Ron tenía una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

—Es genial, ¿verdad? —preguntó en cuanto Harry se sentó junto a él.

—Es vergonzoso —opinó Neville, frunciendo el ceño—. Solo el que se presentara. Pero, ¿que lo hayan escogido a él? ¿A Malfoy?

No hacía falta decir por qué lo decía. Qué había hecho Malfoy para ganarse la antipatía de Neville y, para qué negarlo, de prácticamente todo el castillo.

Harry, que estaba sentado frente a él, se encogió de hombros, intentando trasmitir que, en realidad, a él le importaba más bien poco.

—Supongo que es una muestra de cuán imparcial es el cáliz —dijo, pensando en la ironía del asunto.

—¿Creéis que lo ha salido su nombre porque solo él, Goyle y Parkinson se presentaron? —continuó Ron inclinándose junto a Harry para asegurarse de que lo escuchaban Seamus y Dean—. Oh, Merlín, eso sería tan divertido.

—La verdad es que no creo que el que haya salido Malfoy ayude mucho a unir a la escuela —intervino Hermione, estirando su cuello detrás de Ron—. En todo caso, unirla en su contra. Malfoy no tiene muchos amigos.

—¿Alguna vez los tuvo? —intervino Seamus al otro lado de la mesa, soltando un bufido—. Si me preguntas a mí, Goyle y Parkinson no son más que sus seguidores. Ya la oísteis. «Oh, Draquito, eres tan genial, si no te escoge a ti es que el cáliz es tonto más que tonto».

Su voz aguda durante la imitación había llamado la atención de los chicos que se sentaban cerca de ellos, que rieron sin ninguna clase de disimulo mientras empezaban a levantarse para volver a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Había algo horrible en aquella risa sin vergüenza, como si no tuvieran permiso para reírse de él. Malfoy era el incordio de su año, su broma. Apretó los labios y giró la cabeza. Para alivio de Harry, Neville seguía teniendo una expresión seria y, al hablar, su tono se mantuvo serio y bajo. Íntimo.

—Quizá no fue tan buena idea la de no participar —dijo levantándose de su asiento—. No sé qué me gusta menos: que se organice el Torneo o que sea Malfoy nuestro representante.

—Se va a poner insoportable —opinó Seamus haciendo una mueca y golpeando la mesa antes de levantarse—. Como si no le conociéramos a estas alturas.

Sin embargo, Seamus se equivocó. Malfoy no se regaló ni un momento de autocomplacencia cuando regresó a la Torre Oscura. Sin decir nada, pasó por la sala común y subió las escaleras que conducían a la sala habilitada para hacer de sus dormitorios. Cabizbajo y ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros de casa, ni siquiera dejó que Goyle o Parkinson le siguieran.

Cuando fueron a dormir más tarde, las cortinas de la cama de Malfoy ya estaban corridas y las luces apagadas.

* * *

 _continuará._


	2. La Primera Prueba

Muchas gracias a Christine C, Little Feniix, Little Feniix, Hyperion, PrettyNew, belloty, Deardeay, Alfy-Malfoy y lucas1177 por sus reviews :) Me han hecho mucha ilusión y me he sentido muy arropada :D (y me han hecho reflexionar que debería volver a escribir Drarry xDDD).

* * *

 **SYMPATHY**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: La Primera Prueba**

Las chapas aparecieron al día siguiente. En realidad, Harry no tardó mucho en descubrirlas, puesto que habían sido un invento de Dean, Seamus y Ron. Una pequeña venganza, dijeron. Harry no necesitó preguntar a qué se referían.

Había dos modelos. Uno para Beauxbatons («APOYO A DAVIAU PORQUE…») y otro para Durmstrang («APOYO A RADKOV PORQUE…»), con los colores y emblemas de cada colegio (Harry sospechaba que era ahí dónde Dean había aportado su talento, los detalles eran especialmente buenos). Pero, independientemente de cuál tuvieras, cuando presionabas la chapa saltaba el mensaje de «MALFOY APESTA».

Harry sonrió en un primer momento.

—Puedes quedarte la de la que te parezca más guapa —dijo Ron mostrándole los dos modelos—. O las dos. Total, hemos hecho un montón. Pensamos repartirlas por toda la escuela. Y también entre los de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, seguro que les encantan.

Harry se mojó los labios y frunció el ceño, mirando los nombres de las dos campeonas. En realidad… en realidad no quería ninguno. Recordaba perfectamente lo solo y rechazado que se había sentido al ver aquellas chapas en las pecheras de sus compañeros.

Y, por poco que le gustara Malfoy, eso no implicaba que quisiera hacerle lo mismo.

—Yo no…

—Os ponéis a su nivel al hacer eso —dijo Neville, que acababa de bajar de su cuarto con el pelo rubio aún húmedo. Había visto la pequeña demostración a su lado sin ser notado, con los brazos cruzados y expresión seria.

Harry le sonrió, contento de que opinara como él.

—Se lo merece —se defendió Seamus—. Después de todo lo que ha hecho, que se joda.

Lamentablemente, solo Hermione pensó como ellos. Anthony, Ernie, Lisa, Padma y Terry se las pusieron sin tan siquiera parpadear y aceptaron la nada encomiable tarea de repartirlas.

—Malfoy no es una buena persona —opinó Hermione mientras bajaban por las empinadas escaleras de la torre— y Merlín me libre de sentir lástima por él, pero me preocupa que Ron sea capaz de ponerse a su nivel sin tan siquiera parpadear.

—No ha sido elegante —asintió Ernie a pesar de llevar la chapa de la chica de Durmstrang, y Harry no pudo evitar recordar con cierto rencor que también había cogido la chapa de Malfoy cuatro años atrás—. Pero lo que es justo, es justo.

—Pfff —respondió Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Se mordió el labio y volvió la vista al frente. Él si sentía cierta lástima por Malfoy. Porque él sí había estado en su lugar, enfrentándose a las tres pruebas para demostrar su valía mientras prácticamente toda la escuela le deseaba que fracasara estrepitosamente.

Y eso, bueno, eso no se lo deseaba a nadie.

* * *

Harry estuvo presente cuando Malfoy se enteró de las chapas. No fue mucho rato después. Hermione, Ron y él subieron las escaleras de la Torre Oscura en el descanso de media mañana porque Ron había olvidado su libro de Transformaciones y, bueno, _ya que estaban al lado_ habían decido subir a por él.

Malfoy estaba tumbado en su cama, con los ojos tapados bajo su brazo y las piernas colgando. Goyle, sentado en la esquina de la cama de Ron, con las manos entre las piernas y la espalda un poco encorvada. Ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta de que habían entrado. Hablaban.

—No entiendes nada —le reprochó Malfoy en un tono cansado.

—Pero tú te apuntaste —respondió Goyle como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo. Y Harry tuvo la sensación de que ya habían hablado de aquello antes.

—¡Se suponía que no iba a salir elegido, Merlín! —replicó Malfoy alzando la voz.

—Uhm —murmuró Goyle—. Pues a mí me hubiese gustado que me escogieran. El prem…

—Eso es porque eres idiota.

—Eres estúpido, Malfoy —replicó casi al instante Ron. Ron llevaba la chapa de Beauxbatons (y Harry sospechaba que Fleur Delacour tenía algo que ver con la decisión) y se había peleado a la hora del desayuno con Hermione. Harry empezaba a pensar que dejaría de llevarla en un día o dos, el tiempo suficiente como para dar a entender que está de acuerdo con ella, pero que no la había dejado de llevar porque se lo hubiera dicho.

Malfoy se incorporó rápidamente. Había empalidecido, aunque sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Pasó la mirada rápidamente sobre los tres y luego la clavó en Ron.

—Todo un experto en la materia, ¿eh, Weasley? —replicó, incapaz de mantenerse callado.

—Que te den. Y tú, levántate de mi cama. —Señaló a Goyle, que pareció crecer sobre sí mismo. Sacó pecho y apretó los puños, como si le fuera a plantar cara. Pero hizo lo que le dijo, apartándose unos cuantos pasos y cruzándose de brazos, a la defensiva.

Ron abrió su baúl y sacó el libro. Parecía que estaba a punto de darse la vuelta e irse, pero algo cambió en su rostro y volvió a girarse hacia Malfoy. Sacó un par de chapas de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

—Por cierto, Malfoy. —Le lanzó una, que cayó sobre su estómago y rebotó contra la cama. Malfoy entrecerró los ojos—. Que no pienses que me he olvidado de ti. Para ti también hay, Goyle. —También se la lanzó y Goyle, descruzando sus brazos, la cogió al vuelo—. Hemos hecho una caja entera de ellas. Por si queréis más, para vuestros amigos.

»Si es que tenéis alguno.

—Desbordas originalidad, Comadreja—siseó al levantar la chapa. A Harry no le pasó desapercibido que los ojos se le abrían ligeramente al comprender qué eran y que apretaba los labios al lanzarla contra la pared.

Y con una sonrisa triunfante, Ron salió de la habitación. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco antes de seguirlo. Harry miró una última vez a Malfoy, que se había vuelto a tapar los ojos con el brazo, recuperando su posición original. No estaba sintiendo lástima por él, ni una pizca. No.

—Oye, Malfoy, si necesitas ayuda…

—Oh, sí, por favor. Por favor, estoy tan asustado, ¿cómo me voy a enfrentar a las pruebas sin tu ayuda? —dijo sin moverse, utilizando una voz demasiado aguda para sonar creíble—. Que te jodan Potter. Que te jodan a ti y a tu jodida ayuda.

—De verdad eres un estúpido —murmuró agitando la cabeza con cierta incredibilidad. Sin duda, hablar con Malfoy era la mejor cura para el sentir lástima por él.

* * *

Como Harry había predicho, Ron dejó de usar la chapa de Daviau al segundo día. Dijo algo como que ya no estaban de moda (mentira) y se contentó con una segunda ración de beicon antes de las clases. Sin embargo, el día de la primera prueba el resto del castillo llevaba una o dos chapas sobre la pechera.

La primera prueba tuvo lugar en el Campo de Quidditch. Ni siquiera se molestaron en quitar los postes. Harry supuso que el hecho de que no hubieran vuelto a traer a dragonas al castillo era una buena señal del nivel de peligrosidad del torneo.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué habían ido. Neville estaba gruñón, a Hermione no le interesaba nada y Ron llevaba media mañana fantaseando sobre la posibilidad de que Malfoy acabara con media cara quemada. O quizá sí lo sabía.

No ir significaba que al día siguiente todo el mundo estaría hablando de la maldita prueba y ellos no entenderían nada. Así que allí estaban, en lo alto de las gradas de Gryffindor y abrigados de pies a cabeza.

El nuevo director de Cooperación Mágica Internacional caminó hasta el centro del campo y apuntó su propio cuello con su varita.

—¡Bienvenidos a una nueva edición del Torneo de los Tres Magos! —gritó Winston Stack y una gran ovación sacudió el campo—. ¡Por favor, dad un fuerte aplauso a los campeones! ¡Y este año solo tenemos a tres! —Hermione le sonrió suavemente y le apretó el brazo.

—Es increíble lo normal que está siendo todo, ¿no? —le susurró. Harry le devolvió el gesto y asintió.

—¡La señorita Jade Daviau, de Beauxbatons! —Daviau era una muchacha un poco fea. De nariz aguileña, ojos saltones y cuyo pelo estaba cortado en forma de tazón. A pesar de todo, al entrar corriendo en el campo desde los vestuarios de Gryffindor con los brazos en alto, la gente empezó a aplaudir con fuerza.

—¡El señor Draco Malfoy, de Hogwarts! —Malfoy salió detrás de ella, trotando y sin hacer ningún gesto al público. Parecía una sombra en comparación con Daviau y cuando alguien tiró lo que parecía una botella de cerveza de mantequilla vacía al estadio, el director Stack tuvo que pedir compostura antes de presentar a la tercera campeona.

—¡Y la señorita Lidiya Radkov, de Durmstrang! —Radkov era morena y tenía el pelo ondulado. Era bonita, de una manera clásica. Tenía el cabello trenzado y caminaba levantando un puño en alto.

El estadio la adoró en el mismo instante en el que puso un pie en él. Stack esperó a que el alboroto fuera descendiendo antes de volver a hablar.

—La primera prueba es un duelo. —Harry frunció el ceño, no podía ser tan simple. A él le habían puesto una dragona a la que tenía que robar un huevo. Se apoyó en la barandilla y se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, dispuesto a encontrar el truco con sus omniculares.

Lo hizo Hermione, claro.

—¿Qué es eso en lo que están subidos?

Allí, a simple vista, parecía que los tres campeones se habían colocado detrás de Stack casi por casualidad. Pero en realidad, estaban subidos sobre unas plataformas de color metálico, circulares.

—No tengo ni idea.

—¡Las reglas son sencillas, señores! ¡Si perdéis la varita o si tocáis el suelo, quedáis fuera del duelo! ¡Prepárense!

El primero en reaccionar fue Malfoy. Alargó los brazos y dio un paso, como si hubiera perdido el equilibrio. Harry frunció el ceño. Y entonces se dio cuenta que Daviau y Radkov hacían lo mismo. Y que se estaban elevando en el aire sobre aquellos discos metálicos.

—Eso lo hace más interesante —dijo Seamus—. Aunque lo del dragón es difícil de igualar.

—¡A la de tres!

A su alrededor, más discos se elevaron por el aire, formando un extraño campo por el que moverse.

Malfoy estiró un poco más las piernas, intentando encontrar una posición que le ofreciera cierto equilibrio. Aunque tenía esa expresión en su rostro que solía poner cuando intentaba coger la snitch, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la nariz arrugada, Harry estaba seguro de que Malfoy no estaba demasiado concentrado. Sus labios no paraban de moverse, como si estuviera recitando algo.

—Esto va a ser espantoso para Hogwarts —vaticinó Neville apoyado en la barandilla a su lado. Harry le sonrió y, prácticamente sin pensarlo, le ofreció los omniculares.

—Malfoy está hecho un manojo de nervios —comentó girando la cabeza hacia el centro del campo. A simple vista eran tres figuras. De no ser por el pelo de Malfoy y los colores de sus túnicas, sería imposible distinguirlos.

—Le está bien empleado —dijo Neville haciendo un gesto negativo con una de sus manos—. Estoy bien, gracias. Si van a puntuar como lo hicieron contigo, voto que no va a sacar ni la mitad.

Harry se acordaba. A él le habían dado cuarenta puntos en la prueba de las dragonas. Gracias a Hermione, por supuesto.

—¡Una, dos… TRES!

Volvió a levantar los omniculares. No se sorprendió al ver que Malfoy fue el primero en reaccionar. Levantó su varita rápidamente y lanzó un hechizo contra Daviau que chocó contra un fuerte _Protego_. La chica se balanceó hacia atrás, casi sorprendida por el impacto. Los discos se movían ligeramente, haciendo un movimiento circular entre los tres.

Radkov aprovechó el momento para atacar también a Daviau, aunque lo hizo con la misma suerte. Malfoy la miró, y Radkov asintió casi de manera imperceptible antes de que ambos se giraran hacia la otra chica. Gracias a la mirada ampliada de los omniculares, Harry pudo observar la expresión de alarma de la campeona de Beauxbatons al darse cuenta de qué era lo que estaban planeando sus contrincantes.

Saltó antes de que el primer hechizo de Malfoy la impactara. Segura y ágil, una de sus rodillas chocó sobre un disco cercano y, a pesar de estar en una posición precaria, levantó la varita y conjuró otro escudo mientras se levantaba.

Pero estaba demasiado lejos, comprendió. Iban a necesitar acercarse si querían tener posibilidades reales. Volvió a dirigir los omniculares a los otros dos. Malfoy tenía cada pie en dos discos y estaba intentando pasar de uno al otro, pero parecía que algo le había dejado estancado allí. Radkov, por su parte, se estaba intentando recuperar de un salto mal hecho. Su abdomen había dado contra el disco y lo único que la separaba del suelo era que le había dado tiempo a agarrarse.

Entonces uno de los discos flotantes pasó rápidamente sobre su cabeza e intentó estamparse contra Daviau, quién lo desvió con un giro rápido de varita.

Eso pareció despertar a Malfoy, que terminó de coger para pasar de un disco a otro. Y justo a tiempo para desviar una maldición de Daviau. Ninguno de los dos hacía caso a Radkov, que luchaba para volver al juego.

—La chica de Durmstrang tiene un culo bonito —dijo Seamus sacando a Harry del enfrentamiento—. Aunque está bastante fuera. ¿No?

—Se supone que están midiendo sus capacidades mágicas, no su aspecto —replicó Hermione prácticamente saltando a la defensiva—. Me gustaría verte a ti dando ese salto.

—Era solo una observación, no hace falta ponerse así.

Harry giró la cabeza hacia Neville, que observaba el enfrentamiento con gesto ceñudo. Tenía el cabello rubio ligeramente más largo de lo que solía y se le pegaba a la frente con el viento. Seguía vistiendo como si fuera su abuela quién elegía su ropa. Cerró los ojos un momento, ¿qué iba a hacer con aquello? No ha hablado del tema con nadie, no sabe muy bien cómo encararlo.

Lleva dos meses siguiendo a Neville con la mirada a dónde quiera que va, buscando su compañía y sonriendo como un idiota cada vez qué hablan. Y Harry solo sabe darle una explicación. Porque no es excusa que Ron y Hermione pasen más tiempo a solas ahora que salen juntos. Porque aunque Neville siempre ha sido un buen amigo, nunca antes se había descubierto soñando despierto en cómo sería el besarle.

Apartó la mirada, consciente de que se había quedado mirándolo fijamente. Pero Neville debió de notarlo, porque entonces habló.

—Me pregunto si se han planteado que Malfoy pueda usar magia negra.

Harry notó como un pequeño escalofrío le recorría de pies a cabeza. Probablemente sí. Harry había visto la expresión de McGonagall cuando le había dicho que podía volver su asiento. No era el de una persona que se tomara el que Draco Malfoy fuera el campeón de Hogwarts a la ligera.

—Por lo menos no tuvo muchos problemas en hacerlo cuando los Carrows se lo pedían —añadió con cierta amargura.

No necesitaba oírle jurarlo. Harry sabía que había usado la Imperius sobre Rosmerta. Y a él le había intentado atacar con la Cruciatus al sentirse amenazado. Eso sin contar el medallón maldito y la botella de hidromiel envenenada.

Malfoy era una persona peligrosa, se mirase por dónde se mirase.

Harry volvió a levantar los omniculares a tiempo para ver como Malfoy se agachaba para esquivar uno de los discos. Daviau, frente a él, estaba teniendo un mal tiempo para mantenerse sobre el suyo. No solo porque su movimiento había empezado a ser errático, sino que también porque las piernas le bailaban de una manera divertida.

—No creo que Malfoy sea tan estúpido. —Ron bufó detrás de él—. No delante de toda la escuela, por lo menos —añadió con cierto fastidio—. No después de haberse librado por esta de Azkaban, ¿eh, Harry?

Harry asintió, distraído. Los Malfoy se habían librado por poco, muy poco en realidad, de la cárcel. Él también dudaba que Malfoy quisiera arriesgarse a perderlo todo por un simple torneo. Además, Malfoy era un mago competente. Probablemente tendría algunos trucos guardados bajo la manga antes de tener que acudir a magia negra. O eso esperaba.

Cuando volvió a mirar. Daviau estaba acosando a Malfoy a maldiciones. Malfoy apenas tenía tiempo para lanzar hechizos protectores a su alrededor. Durante una fracción de segundo, parecía que aquello iba a ser todo para él, cuando uno de los discos apareció de la nada y golpeó a Daviau en la parte trasera de su nuca.

Daviau perdió pie ante la exclamación de asombro de los espectadores y cayó al vacío durante un par de metros antes de dar contra otro disco. Sus pies rozaban el suelo.

—¡DAVIAU ELIMINADA! —gritó Stack.

Arriba, Radkov sonreía con cierta autosuficiencia. Se había conseguido levantar, al fin, y había utilizado el que ya nadie la miraba en su favor. Tenía la varita en el aire y apuntaba a Malfoy desde su espalda.

Estaba hecho. El hechizo de desarme hizo que la varita de Malfoy saliera volando de sus dedos ante su mirada de incredibilidad.

Cuando Radkov levantó su puño al aire, con su varita y la de Malfoy, el estadio coreó su nombre. Harry giró una última vez los omniculares para mirar a Malfoy.

Tenía los labios apretados y la mirada baja y Harry lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba rabiando. No pudo evitar sentir un ramalazo de lástima por quien fuera el que tuviera que aguantarle.

* * *

 _contiuará_.


	3. El baile de Navidad

Muchas gracias a Christine C, Little Feniix, Deardeay, reyincoloro, yumeatelier, Murtilla, Neki Rainbow Snape y lucas1177 por sus reviús :)

* * *

 **SYMPATHY**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: El baile de Navidad**

* * *

Como era de esperar, a medida que el Baile de Navidad se acercaba, la gente empezó a ponerse más y más nerviosa. Harry, que ya tenía la experiencia de otros años y no tenía ganas ni de ser el tonto que iba solo, ni de ser asaltado por chicas para proponerle ir al baile con ellas, no se lo pensó dos veces antes de invitar a Luna como «amiga». Y Luna había aceptado, claro, con una sonrisa en los labios y girando en redondo. Harry suponía que, en el fondo, debía sentirse bastante sola. Estaba repitiendo sexto curso, así que no conocía a prácticamente ninguno de sus nuevos compañeros, y Ginny no había vuelto.

Probablemente era la persona que más la echaba de menos.

Teniendo en cuenta de que Hogwarts era una escuela muy discreta, al día siguiente todo el mundo sabía que Harry tenía una cita para el baile y, quitando las miradas y los suspiros de lejos, nadie se acercó a molestarlo.

En realidad, antes de pensar en Luna, lo había hecho en Neville. Sin embargo, cuando la idea había cruzado su mente lo había hecho con la imagen de tío Vernon con el ceño fruncido pegada a su espalda. No, no era buena idea. Porque, aunque a Neville nunca se le había conocido novia, eso no quería decir nada. Y porque no recordaba que, cuatro años atrás, hubiera ninguna pareja de chicos bailando.

Por primera vez en, probablemente siempre, Malfoy fue más valiente que él.

Luna llevaba como pendientes un par knuts perforados y se balanceaba a su lado cuando Malfoy entró en el Gran Comedor cogido de brazo de otro chico. No era especialmente guapo y, si Harry hubiera tenido que apostar por ello, habría dicho que era uno de los chicos que habían llegado en el carromato de Beauxbatons. Y Harry no había podido evitar girar la cabeza hacia Neville al darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, aquel chico era la pareja de Malfoy.

Neville estaba guapo. Llevaba una túnica de color azul oscuro (aunque no tan oscura como la de Malfoy) que le quedaba muy bien. No había llevado pareja al baile, aunque tampoco parecía un problema para él. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la pista, carentes de emoción. Como si aquello fuera un requerimiento previo a algo que debía pasar después.

Claro que la gente empezó a hablar en cuanto Malfoy giró el brazo y pegó al chico de Beauxbatons contra su pecho para dar comienzo así al baile. Radkov bailaba entre los brazos de Ernie Macmillan, quién sonreía como si en realidad le hubiese tocado el gordo. El chico de Daviau era largiducho y quizá demasiado delgado. Se movía con poca gracia y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el desastre de baile que él mismo había protagonizado.

Dispuesto a ser mejor pareja de lo que había sido para Parvati, cuando la primera canción acabó alargó el brazo ofreciéndoselo a Luna. Sin embargo, no aguantó demasiado. Después de un par de canciones acabó sentándose junto a Neville. Pero a Luna tampoco le importó.

Neville se había desabrochado los primeros botones de su túnica y bebía cerveza de mantequilla directamente de la botella, sin molestarse en usar un vaso. Sonrió al verle.

—¿Ya te has cansado? —le preguntó al verle.

—Bailar no es lo mío.

—Nunca me lo habría imaginado —replicó. Los ojos le brillaban, divertidos y el corazón de Harry dio un pequeño salto.

—¿Y tú no bailas?

—También tengo dos pies izquierdos. O eso siempre ha dicho Ginny.

Le ofreció la botella de cerveza de mantequilla y Harry dio un trago. Desde donde estaban podía ver a Luna bailando con Dean, si es que aquello se podía llamar bailar juntos. Tenía los brazos en alto y se contorneaba con alegría mientras Dean se reía.

Ron y Hermione estaban casi en una esquina. Harry recordaba la reacción de Ron cuatro años antes, cuando Hermione había ido al baile con Viktor Krum, y distaba mucho del chico que bailaba lentamente con los brazos alrededor de la cintura de su pareja.

—Es curioso. Cuando tenía catorce años, pensaba que lo más importante era venir al baile con alguien.

—Aún recuerdo que Crabbe y Goyle vinieron solos —añadió Harry sonriendo con cierta complicidad y sintiéndose culpable casi en el acto. Crabbe había muerto justo en frente de sus ojos. Volvió a beber.

—Oye, Harry, ¿podemos ir a dar una vuelta? —le preguntó de sopetón Neville, levantándose del asiento. Harry parpadeó, casi sorprendido por la invitación, y asintió. El corazón le latía rápido dentro de su pecho y sus labios estaban secos.

Harry le siguió fuera del castillo. Hacía frío, demasiado para las túnicas que llevaban. Se abrazó a sí mismo, metiendo las manos bajo las axilas y sin apartar la mirada de Neville. Él no se giró en el momento. Tenía la vista clavada en el lago y se estaba mordiendo el labio, distraído.

—Harry, quería preguntarte… —Entonces se giró hacia él y todo se detuvo. Harry no era de los que planificaban o esperaban al momento oportuno. Ni siquiera era de los que se pensaban mucho las cosas.

A Cho la había besado bajo el muérdago. A Ginny por la euforia de la victoria. Y a Neville porque detrás de él se veían las estrellas. Así que apoyó una mano sobre su hombro, dio un paso hacia él y levantó la cabeza.

Neville no se movió cuando sus labios se chocaron. En realidad, se quedó muy quieto, como si se hubiera quedado congelado, con los ojos tan abiertos que, en otras circunstancias, lo habría encontrado cómico. Harry movió los labios lentamente, intentando traspasar la sorpresa inicial, pero lo único que consiguió fueron unos golpecitos suaves en el hombro. Se separó lentamente, como si se tratara de un animalillo al que no quería ahuyentar.

Neville tragó saliva.

—Eh… —dijo. Y Harry supo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

—Perdona. No…

—No, eh. No pasa nada —replicó él negando con la cabeza—. No pretendía…

—Lo sé, lo sé.

Harry bajó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en sus zapatos. No se atrevió a ver la expresión de Neville. La verdad es que por un momento, por un momento había pensado que Neville iba a decirle algo así como que estaba loco por él. Respiró hondo, intentando no sentirse decepcionado.

—¿Qué querías preguntarme? —dijo, levantando la cabeza y sintiéndose terriblemente aliviado de no encontrar lástima en la expresión de Neville. O, peor, rechazo.

—Creo que deberíamos volver dentro —propuso Neville a la vez.

Harry sonrió y Neville dejó escapar una pequeña risa nerviosa.

—Da igual, Harry. No es tan importante.

—No, querías preguntarme algo —insistió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica. Era la misma túnica que había llevado en la boda de Fleur y Bill—. Adelante.

—De verdad, no …

—Insisto.

—Harry.

—¡No seas tonto! —Amplió su sonrisa, intentando eliminar todo rastro de lo que acababa de pasar. Neville frunció el ceño y miró hacia el Lago Negro. No parecía muy seguro de querer hacer la pregunta, pero lo hizo de todas formas.

—Quería saber si te parecía bien que le pidiera salir a Ginny.

—Pero Ginny no está en Hogwarts.

En realidad había -probablemente- mil respuestas mejores que aquella. La sensación de vacío estaba allí, en el fondo de su estómago. Y se sentía tan absolutamente estúpido por haber hecho el tonto delante de Neville.

Especialmente cuando todo lo que quería de él era… _eso_.

—Perdona —añadió al ver la expresión de culpabilidad de Neville—, es solo que… No tienes que pedirme permiso para salir con ella.

—Ya lo sé. Pero eres mi amigo, —Y Harry estaba seguro de que había un énfasis especial en la palabra «amigo»—, y quería asegurarme de que todo estaba bien contigo.

—Todo está bien —mintió y Neville sonrió, claramente aliviado. Le palmeó la espalda y señaló con la cabeza el castillo—. ¿Volvemos?

Harry asintió. No sabía si debía ignorar que lo había besado o que él quería salir con Ginny, pero hizo ambas cosas. Y cuando volvieron a entrar en el Gran Comedor, se alejó de él lo más rápidamente posible con la excusa de ir a buscar algo para beber.

Seamus, que cuatro años antes había ido al baile con Lavender Brown, le saludó al verle. Aquel año había ido con una chica de quinto a la que Harry no vio cerca.

—Veo que a ti también te han dejado tirado —saludó con una sonrisa. Estaba apoyado contra la mesa en la que estaban las bebidas, con un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla hasta arriba.

—Ya —respondió Harry cogiendo una de las botellas y quitándole el corcho con la mano. No sabía dónde había puesto la de Neville.

Seamus señaló hacia delante y le sonrió con sorna. Harry le siguió con la mirada y allí estaba Malfoy con el chico francés, bailando animadamente. Notó como el estómago se le cerraba y miró con cierto desagrado su cerveza.

—Quién lo hubiera dicho —comentó codeándole con un claro tono de burla—. Y sin previo aviso. Ya sabes: me gusta la cerveza fría, —Levantó su vaso—, los vocifeadores altos y que los homosexuales… mariposeen.

Harry apretó los labios y volvió a mirar a Malfoy. Estaba de espaldas y la mano del francés estaba un poco más debajo de dónde a él le había dejado ponerla Parvati.

—Es una broma. Una cita, de los Simpsons —añadió al ver la falta de respuesta—. Has visto los Simpsons, ¿verdad?

—Acabo de besar a Neville —dijo, no muy seguro de por qué se lo decía a Seamus. Nunca habían tenido ese tipo de relación. Quizá era porque quería borrar la expresión divertida de su rostro, quizá porque quería contárselo a alguien y quería que su reacción no empezara por «oh, Harry». Seamus, a su lado, se atragantó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó. Harry se encogió de hombros. Malfoy y su pareja dieron una pequeña vuelta y Harry se encontró con sus ojos clavados fijamente en los suyos. Vio como fruncía el ceño y estrechaba su agarre al francés.

Parecía un desafío, como si le estuviera invitando a decir algo. Harry puso los ojos en blanco y giró la cabeza hacia Seamus.

—Pero, ¿y Ginny?

—Bueno, con ella sí que quiere salir —respondió, a sabiendas de que eso no era lo que estaba preguntándole. Tampoco es que se quisiera sincerar _tanto_ con Seamus—. Por lo menos me preguntó si me importaba.

—Mierda —respondió él apretando los labios—. ¿De verdad?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Mierda —repitió Seamus.

Seamus no volvió a hacer ninguna broma sobre Malfoy, incluyera o no incluyera a los Simpsons. En realidad, nadie dijo nada dentro de su sala común, a pesar de que al día siguiente Malfoy salió con la cabeza bien alta y los hombros tensos. Como si esperara que alguien se enfrentara a él. .

Harry no supo decir si la expresión de su rostro era de decepción o de alivio. Aunque, a decir verdad, tampoco era como si le importara.

* * *

Harry se lo acabó contando a Hermione y a Ron poco después de Navidad. Hermione le había mirado y había dicho su previsible «oh, Harry», pero por lo demás no hubo grandes reacciones. Ginny le había escrito en Año Nuevo, contándole que Neville le había pedido salir y Harry había incendiado la carta sin terminar de leerla.

Se arrepintió exactamente medio segundo después de haberlo hecho.

(Poco después, Ron le contó que la habían fichado para las Harpies y escribió de vuelta para felicitarla, aunque esquivó el tema de Neville).

En realidad, no culpaba a Neville, pero no podía dejar de sentirse algo miserable a su alrededor. Se sentía aliviado de que Neville tuviera su dormitorio en el _otro_ cuarto. Teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente tenían las mismas asignaturas –quitando Pociones y Transformaciones-, compartían amigos, ED y sala común… Simplemente estaba en todas partes.

Y a veces, a veces, era una sensación sobrecogedora.

Quizá por eso decidió salir a correr. Era algo que había hecho mucho durante su infancia, aunque normalmente con Dudley y sus amigos a sus espaldas. Además, era un enero sorprendentemente cálido y, a pesar de que las mañanas amanecían con escarcha, las tardes parecía que solo invitaban a salir fuera.

Así que aquella primera semana de 1999, Harry se enfundó con los pantalones de chándal más abrigados que tenían -que, evidentemente, habían pertenecido a Dudley y le quedaban grandes de más por la cintura- y salió de la Torre Oscura. Fue por el patio de la Torre del Reloj –que no había sido reconstruido todavía- y atravesó el puente. Por lo que Seamus contaba entre risas, lo habían hecho volar en mayo y el último tramo estaba hecho con madera nueva.

Rodeó el círculo de piedra –y sonrió al acordarse de que fue allí, exactamente allí, donde Hermione había abofeteado a Malfoy- y bajó la ladera. La casa de Hagrid estaba allí, a lo lejos cortando contra el Bosque Prohibido. Y se podía ver el Campo de Quidditch. Sin pensárselo dos veces, tomó el camino semiempedrado que llevaba al estadio. Bajó la ladera, intentando mantener la respiración. Y los músculos de sus piernas protestaban a cada paso.

A medio camino, giró sobre sus talones y volvió al castillo. Definitivamente, hacía mucho tiempo que no corría. Pero era bueno, decidió. Algo con lo que distraerse. Tenía un objetivo, una marca, llegar al Campo de Quidditch. Algo que hacer por las tardes que dejaba tiempo libre a Ron y a Hermione y que no incluía quedarse en el ambiente enrarecido de la Torre Oscura.

El último tramo del puente lo hizo andando y, al atravesar el pequeño patio de nuevo al trote, se dio cuenta de que Malfoy estaba allí. No es que a él le importase, al menos no más que una mirada de curiosidad cuando pasó frente a él. Estaba sentado en lo que antaño era una de las ventanas del patio. A un lado había caído una piedra grande y roma, tan pesada que nadie se había molestado en quitarla cuando limpiaron el patio de escombros. Tenía la espalda ligeramente apoyada contra la fachada del castillo y las piernas arqueadas y apoyadas sobre el antiguo alféizar. Tenía un libro en su regazo y practicaba movimientos con su varita sin apenas mover los labios.

Al pasar por delante de él, Malfoy levantó la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Como si hubiera algo naturalmente sospechoso el que Harry estuviera atravesando el patio de la Torre del Reloj. En realidad, desde el inicio del nuevo curso los alumnos solían esquivar el paso por el puente de madera, escogiendo en su lugar atravesar los terrenos desde la entrada del castillo. Harry inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo antes de desaparecer por la entrada del patio.

No era como si siguieran siendo críos y, al fin y al cabo, Harry había hablado en favor de Malfoy y de su madre en los juicios. Y no solo compartían torre, sino que dormían en el mismo cuarto. Ignorarle era un feo innecesario y que, probablemente, solo gangrenaría tensiones más tarde.

Dos días después, cuando las agujetas de Harry habían disminuido lo suficiente para animarse a volver a hacer su recorrido, Malfoy volvía a estar allí. Y Harry volvió a saludarle con la cabeza porque, de verdad, no había nadie más y sería raro no hacerlo. Y al día siguiente, y al siguiente.

A veces estaba allí antes de que Harry llegara. A veces, cuando Harry volvía. Otras, Harry se lo encontraba en medio del camino y pasaba por delante de él. Algunas veces leía. Otras, se sentaba encarado hacia el barranco con las piernas colgando. A veces practicaba con su varita, a veces no.

Y todo siguió igual hasta una tarde en la que el cielo estaba ligeramente nublado y el ambiente estaba húmedo. Cuando Harry puso el primer pie en el patio de vuelta de su recorrido por los terrenos, Malfoy salió a su paso con el ceño fruncido, varita en mano y un libro bajo el brazo. Harry se detuvo en el acto.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Potter? —Harry parpadeó, intentando mantener la respiración.

—¿Qué? —preguntó en un tono un poco perdido.

—Que qué coño quieres.

En realidad, no creía que importara mucho lo que él quería. Y, para ser sincero, tampoco él sabía qué quería. Casi medio mes antes había querido besar a Neville debajo de las estrellas. Pero ahora tampoco estaba seguro de que quisiera eso. Quizá, quizá quería tener una excusa para no tener que asistir a todas y cada una de las reuniones del ED sin sentirse un gilipollas por saltárselas. Pero eso, todo eso, no era asunto de Malfoy. Definitivamente.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —le replicó, dando un paso a un lado dispuesto a seguir su camino.

—Pues, no sé, déjame pensar. —Malfoy dio un paso en su misma dirección, volviéndose a poner en medio—. ¿Quizá pueda estar harto de que estés espiándome todos los días?

Harry volvió a parpadear. ¿Qué? Espera, ¿qué?

—Malfoy, yo sé que te crees importante. —Malfoy levantó la barbilla y se cruzó de brazos—. Pero esto no tenía nada que ver contigo hasta que tú has hecho que lo tenga.

—¿De verdad crees que soy tan tonto?

—Pues ahora que lo dices, sí. —Malfoy apretó los labios y, por un instante, Harry consideró que iba a intentar hechizarle. Pero en su lugar ladeó la cabeza y dijo de la forma más infantil posible:

—No estoy haciendo nada malo, ¿vale?

—Ya, ya lo sé —respondió rascándose la nuca y sintiéndose bastante más relajado—. ¿Algo más?

Como respuesta, Malfoy se apartó de su camino y Harry dio un par de pasos al frente. Apretó los labios y giró la cabeza hacia él.

—¿Cómo llevas la segunda prueba? —No es que le importase. Pero Harry recordaba el agobio por descubrir cómo atravesar el Lago Negro sin morir en el intento.

Y eso que él había tenido la ayuda de Dobby, de Ron y Hermione. Suponía que Malfoy, que solo tenía la ayuda de Goyle y de Parkinson (y para qué negarlo, los dos tenían resultados muchos peores que los suyos o los de Ron en los finales), lo llevaría mucho peor de lo que él lo había hecho.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—En realidad, nada. —Se encogió de hombros y Malfoy agarró el libro que llevaba con una de sus manos, como si intentara protegerlo—. Solo que me acuerdo de cómo era.

—Pues bien. Gracias.

—¿No os han dado alguna pista de lo que puede ir? —A él le habían dado el huevo. Y probablemente sin la ayuda de Cedric jamás lo habría conseguido desvelar.

Aunque él tampoco lo habría hecho sin la de Barty Crouch, claro.

—No. —Se encogió de hombros, quitándole hierro al asunto—. No es tampoco como si me importara.

Harry sonrió un poco. Malfoy había sido el que peor puntuación había recibido en la Primera Prueba y, probablemente, seguía rabiando sobre el tema. Y si conocía en algo a Malfoy, esa expresión de su rostro solo quería decir una cosa. Atrévete a contradecirme.

—Bueno, suerte con eso.

Malfoy giró un poco el libro y Harry lo vio por el rabillo del ojo. «Historia del Torneo de los Tres Magos». Era un volumen grueso y con las tapas envejecidas. Hermione lo había leído hacía cuatro años, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que le pudiera ayudar.

Suspiró.

—Oye, no sé si sabes que nos reunimos un par de veces a la semana, en el aula de Transformaciones. —La expresión de Malfoy dejaba entrever una mezcla de que sí, lo sabía, y de que no, no entendía por qué lo estaba sacando a relucir—. Practicamos hechizos y hacemos duelos.

—Ya.

—Por si te quieres pasar. Siempre será mejor que un libro, ¿no?

—Goyle y Pansy me ayudan con eso.

Harry asintió con la cabeza antes de continuar con su camino. Caminando, esta vez, atravesó las puertas dobles de la Torre del Reloj y subió las escaleras para acceder al pasillo que comunicaba con la tercera planta cuando se paró bruscamente.

¿Realmente había invitado a Malfoy a pasarse por una de las reuniones del ED? Bufó. Sí, realmente estaba intentando en serio lo de que no le dejaran volver a pasarse por allí.

* * *

 _continuará_.


	4. La Segunda Prueba

Muchas gracias a Little Feniix, Hika-chan y yumeatelier por sus comentarios :)

* * *

 **SYMPATHY**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: La Segunda Prueba**

McGonagall le pidió que le acompañara el día de la Segunda Prueba. Estaban sentados en la mesa Gryffindor y Neville, frente a él, puso los ojos en blanco. Eran mediados de febrero y, aunque a veces tenía la sensación de que cuando lo miraba el corazón se le paraba durante un instante, solo uno, Harry estaba bastante seguro de que ya lo tenía superado.

Miró a Ron y a Hermione y tras sonreírles levemente, se levantó y la siguió.

—Siento molestarte, Potter —dijo mientras le guiaba escaleras arriba—, pero Kingsley quiere saludarte.

Giró levemente la cabeza hacia él y le esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Eso es todo —respondió. Para ser una bruja tan mayor tenía buen ritmo subiendo las escaleras. Se detuvo a la altura del segundo piso y lo miró muy seriamente—. Habrá un periodista del Profeta. No tienes que responder a ninguna de sus preguntas. Ya le hemos advertido que, si te molesta, cerraremos el castillo para ellos.

Harry sonrió y asintió. McGonagall colocó un instante la mano sobre su hombro y continuó su camino. A cada paso que daba, tenía la sensación de que estaban dirigiéndose al baño de chicas de Myrtle la Llorona.

Pero no podía ser, ¿no?

¿Verdad?

Mentira.

McGonagall abrió la puerta del baño y le invitó a entrar con un gesto. Harry se mojó los labios antes de dar el primer paso. Malfoy ya estaba allí, algo pálido y con los brazos cruzados. Tardó un instante en verle y, cuando lo hizo, abrió muchos los ojos.

Harry tragó saliva. Sí, no era difícil saber en qué estaba pensando. Bajó la mirada y, sin darse cuenta, la clavó en el punto en el que Malfoy había caído cuando la maldición Sectusempra le golpeó. Volvió a levantarla rápidamente al darse cuenta de que Kingsley Shacklebolt se estaba acercando. A pesar de su reciente nombramiento como Primer Ministro, seguía siendo el mismo hombre de tez oscura y cuestionable gusto para sus túnicas (y sus sombreros). Sonrió cálidamente al verle y alargó la mano.

Harry aceptó el gesto sin dudarlo.

—Cuánto tiempo, ¿cómo va la cosa?

—Bien, bien, señor. Estudiando para los exámenes y esas cosas.

—¿Señor? —repitió Kingsley negando levemente con la cabeza—. ¿Sigues pensando entrar en el programa de Aurores cuando termine el año?

—Sí, eso espero. La verdad. Perdone, ¿pero qué estamos en un baño?

La pregunta cayó a la vez que el periodista del Profeta pedía a los campeones que se colocaran contra la pared de los lavamanos. Harry recordaba que toda aquella pared había salido volando durante su duelo con Malfoy.

Apartó de nuevo la mirada.

—La Segunda Prueba tendrá lugar en los túneles del castillo —explicó McGonagall—. Hemos aprovechado la entrada de la Cámara Secreta como salida.

Harry giró la cabeza de nuevo hacia los campeones. Detrás de ellos estaba el grifo con el símbolo de la serpiente y la única manera de abrirlo era…

—Disculpe, ¿directora McGonagall? ¿Le importaría venir para que la saquemos en la foto? —preguntó el reportero. Harry notó sus ojos sobre él, codiciosa. Pero no dijo nada.

—Creo que yo también tengo que ir —se disculpó Kingsley dándole una pequeña palmada en el hombro.

Malfoy giró ligeramente la cabeza para mirarle un instante antes de que el foco brillara y el flash de la foto saltara. Harry se metió las manos en los bolsillos y pateó el suelo. Estaba seguro de que McGonagall le hubiera advertido de que necesitaba su ayuda para una de las pruebas con antelación. Aunque fuera para asegurarse de que no había ningún problema. Respiró hondo, No había vuelto a hablar pársel y no tenía nada claro que todavía pudiera hacerlo.

A fin de cuentas, se suponía que aquella era una de las habilidades de Voldemort. No de las suyas.

Winston Stack caminó hasta el centro del baño y con un golpe de varita conjuró un disco plateado que a Harry le recordaba peligrosamente a los que se habían utilizado en la primera prueba. Con otro golpe de varita, la imagen cambió, mostrando un lateral del Campo de Quidditch. Harry alargó el cuello, casi sorprendido por la imagen. El estadio estaba repleto de gente y, cuando Stack sonrió y dio los buenos días, se oyó los gritos de alegría que provenían del otro lado.

Harry rodeó a Stack mientras este anunciaba la Segunda Prueba y caminó directamente hacia la directora McGonagall. Tenía una mano apoyada en el hombro de Malfoy y hablaba con él rápidamente, como intentando darle algún consejo antes de que todo empezara. Su rostro era serio, como si estuviera regañándole.

—… te aseguro que la prueba se puso ante de que conociéramos a los campeones —estaba diciéndole—. Jamás te habría puesto en una situaci… Potter.

McGonagall se incorporó y Malfoy estrechó los ojos. Harry le hizo un gesto pequeño con la mano, como saludo.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó McGonagall suavizando ligeramente sus facciones.

Harry abrió la boca para responder. Pero entonces se fijó en Malfoy. Había empalidecido visiblemente y, de alguna forma, se parecía más al chico al que había visto en la Mansión Malfoy el año pasado. Parecía preocupado y, de alguna forma, decidió que aquello no iba sobre él. Así que se encogió de hombros y, sin saber qué diría si le pedían que volviera a abrir la Cámara Secreta, dijo:

—Desearle suerte a Malfoy, supongo. —Se encogió de hombros y esbozó una media sonrisa y se giró hacia él—. Suerte, Malfoy.

Malfoy asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, como si no acabara de creérselo. McGonagall le sonrió levemente, como si estuviera orgullosa de él.

—Bueno, supongo que voy a ir yendo al Campo de Quidditch, Ron y Hermione me están esperando —dijo, aunque no tenía muy claro si se lo estaba diciendo a ellos o a él mismo. O si estaba intentando descubrir si su presencia iba a ser necesaria más allá del saludo.

McGonagall dejó que se fuera.

* * *

Cuando Harry llegó al Campo de Quidditch, la prueba ya había empezado. No le costó mucho encontrar a Ron y a Hermione. El primero era demasiado alto y demasiado pelirrojo para pasar desadvertido y Hermione tenía un pelo demasiado alborotado.

En el centro del campo, suspendido a varios metros del cielo, había tres enormes discos que mostraban tres escenas diferentes. En el primero estaba Daviau, pálida y con un corte un poco feo en la mejilla. La sangre resbalaba hasta su barbilla. Llevaba la varita en alto, alumbrando un pasillo empedrado y aparentemente abandonado, por el estado del moho.

—¿Qué se supone que tienen que hacer? —preguntó Harry colocándose junto a ellos.

Radkov marcaba a cada pocos pasos las paredes, rayando la piedra lisa con su inicial.

—Es una especie de carrera —respondió Hermione ofreciéndole una bolsa con escarabajos de regaliz. Harry negó levemente con la cabeza—. Pero subterránea.

—Ajá.

La cabeza rubia de Malfoy brillaba por la luz azulada de la punta de su varita. Caminaba a paso rápido y la varita apuntando al suelo.

—Les han dado a cada uno un camino, según su puntuación es más largo o más compro, y se supone que cuando lo completen encontrarán algo que necesitan para la Tercera Prueba.

—¿Y ya está? —preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño. No era por presumir, pero en su Segunda prueba había tenido que atravesar el Lago Negro. En perspectiva, las partes bajas del castillo parecían un paseo por el campo.

—Bueno, se supone que hay trampas de por medio.

—A Daviau antes le han caído unas lianas del techo y casi se ha quedado en el sitio —dijo Ron con una sonrisa divertida—. Y Radkov se ha enfrentado a un boggart.

Harry arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué era?

—Una lluvia de serpientes. Las transformó en confeti.

—¿Y Malfoy?

Ron se encogió de hombros sin apartar la mirada del frente.

—Nada.

—Yo creo que le están siguiendo, no deja de mirar atrás —repuso Hermione y, como si el Malfoy de la imagen la acabara de oír, se giró en redondo y observó la oscuridad antes de continuar su camino con expresión crítica—. Si pierde tato tiempo…

—¿Qué? —la animó a terminar Harry.

—Pues que el camino de Malfoy es el más largo, volverá a quedar el último si no se da prisa.

Ron bufó divertido.

—Que se joda. Quién le manda.

Un chillido ahogado, femenino, inundó el estadio. Los tres levantaron la cabeza para ver a Radkov, cuya pierna derecha se había hundido hasta la rodilla en la propia roca. Nerviosa, su rostro enfocaba a todos lados mientras hablaba en búlgaro. Harry habría apostado su mano derecha porque estaba diciendo palabrotas, por las risas suaves de un grupo de alumnos de Durmstrang que tenían a un par de metros.

—Esta chica siempre tiene la peor de las suertes —comentó Hermione, apoyándose en la barandilla—. Oh, y tienen una hora para llegar al final del pasillo.

Hizo un gesto con las manos y Radkov intentó sacar su pierna a pulso, abrazándose a la pared. Al intentar sacarla, en su lugar, se hundió un poco más.

—Parecen arenas movedizas.

—¿Tú sabes que las arenas movedizas no son como salen en las películas, verdad, Harry? —Ron, al otro lado de ella, rio. Aunque Harry estaba seguro de que no acababa de entender la referencia.

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar el progreso de los campeones. El camino de Daviau estaba roto y había unas pasarelas que se movían de manera errática que parecían llevarla de un lado a otro. Con un suspiro de cansancio, puso un pie encima de la primera plataforma. Malfoy por su parte, había vuelto a detenerse. Tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba al frente como analizando la situación.

—¿Qué le pasa a Malfoy? —preguntó, haciendo que Hermione girara la cabeza rápidamente hacia él.

—Se ha detenido.

—Quizá se le haya metido algo en el zapato —comentó Ron con sorna. Harry frunció el ceño, intentando fijarse en todos los detalles posibles. Era difícil, porque los aspavientos de Radkov eran difíciles de ignorar.

—Es como una barrera, ¿no? —preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando los ojos. Como intentando ver mejor.

Harry la imitó, lamentando no haber bajado a aquella prueba los omniculares. Un parpadeo detrás de Malfoy, como una sombra, le llamó la atención. Y probablemente a Malfoy también, porque giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia atrás.

—Sí que tiene algo detrás —murmuró, intentando distinguir algo. La estancia, el pasillo o lo que fuera, estaba únicamente iluminado por la punta de la varita de Malfoy. A su espalda había algo. Algo más que las paredes y rocas.

—¿Sí?

—He visto algo moverse.

Malfoy dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y apuntó con firmeza hacia el frente, hacia la barrera.

«¡REDUCTO!», gritó con fuerza. Y su voz se alzó por encima de los jadeos de Daviau y de las palabrotas de Radkov. «¡REDUCTO!». Los hechizos golpearon la superficie de la barrera, azulándola en los puntos en los que golpeaba. Pero no se deshizo.

—Hermione —murmuró Harry—. ¿Qué criaturas se mimetizan?

—¿Se mimetizan?

—O cambian de forma, no sé. Juraría que esa roca se ha movido. —Señaló al cielo. Hermione se mordió el labio, Ron se acercó un poco más. Como si eso ayudara a verlo mejor.

—Que se mimeticen no sé —dijo, apoyando una de sus manos en la cintura de Hermione—. Pero yo diría que eso es un pogrebin.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, ya sabes. Enanos con cabeza de piedra.

Malfoy volvió a girarse. Parecía nervioso. No era para menos, si Ron tenía razón… Bueno, si Ron tenía razón Malfoy no tardaría demasiado en empezar a sentirse apático y desesperanzado. Y solo entonces atacaría.

—¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que Malfoy estuviera atendiendo ese día en clase? —preguntó. Ron bufó.

—No creo que le dé tiempo a que le ataque. Lleva ahí dentro casi media hora y no les han dado más de una. La prueba terminará antes de que sea peligroso, qué pena.

Un silbido provocador llamó la atención sobre el círculo de Radkov. La chica, que ya se había hundido hasta la mitad del muslo, se había quitado la parte de arriba del uniforme deportivo que llevaba. Debajo tenía un sujetador negro, pero verle los contornos parecía suficiente para animar al público.

Aunque había algo excitante en observarla allí, medio desnuda y a punto de ser tragada por el suelo, Harry no tenía muy claro si a él le gustaría que le observaran y silbaran de estar en su situación. Giró la cabeza hacia Hermione, que simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

Radkov transformó su camisa en una cuerda y la ató alrededor de su cintura con un lazo doble. Y, a base de tirar mágicamente de ella con el encantamiento Wingardium Leviosa, empezó a salir. Parecía que lo tenía controlado, así que Harry devolvió la vista hacia Malfoy y apretó los labios. Se había agachado, espalda contra la barrera mágica. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos, como si estuviera especialmente cansado.

—¿No se supone que lo de los pogrebines tarda en hacer efecto?

Malfoy no iba a ponerse a llorar en público, ¿verdad?

—Es demasiado pronto —concedió Hermione agarrando a Ron de la muñeca para mirar la hora. Ron apartó la mirada de la esfera de Radkov y frunció el ceño—. No tiene ningún sentido.

—¿Qué pasa?

Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero entonces vio como la sombra volvía a moverse. Así que en su lugar, hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Solo mira.

El pogrebin era una criatura pequeña y de aspecto retorcido, con una cabeza grande y grisácea que podía pasar por una piedra para magos poco avispados o en condiciones de oscuridad. Tenía unas garras afiladas y unos ojos pequeños y maliciosos y se acercaba a pequeños pasos, como si temiera alertar a Malfoy.

Malfoy que…

—¿Está sonriendo?

En cuanto el pogrebin entró en el campo de luz de la varita, Malfoy levantó la cabeza y le apuntó con ella.

«¡Desmaius!», exclamó bajándola rápidamente. La criatura se quedó muy quieta, antes de caer hacia atrás como si fuera un peso muerto.

—Qué pena —se lamentó Ron y Hermione dejó caer una risita nerviosa. Ambos se volvieron a girar hacia Radkov. Harry también, solo un instante. Lo justo para ver que ya había salido y que miraba a los lados jadeando y empalidecida.

Después de aquello, en realidad, no hubo grandes percances. La barrera de Malfoy se deshizo cuando acabó con la criatura y, aparte de tener que reptar por lo que parecía una tubería gruesa y de pasar por un pasillo que escupía dardos de sus paredes, no tuvo muchos más percances. De hecho, fue el primero en llegar al final del recorrido.

Era una sala redonda, con tres pasillos que daban a ella. Había tres calderos puestos en fila y, justo tras de ellos, una mesa con tres baúles diminutos colocados justo detrás de tres vasos de cristal. Dentro de cada uno de ellos había una rosa. Malfoy se detuvo frente a ellos, aún con la varita en mano y las mejillas sonrojadas. El último trecho lo había hecho corriendo y aún no había conseguido recuperar el aliento.

—Parece que Malfoy lo ha hecho —comentó Hermione. Ron, detrás de ella, hizo una mueca que hizo reír a Harry levemente.

La voz potente de Stack resonó a través de la esfera de Malfoy.

«La verdad te hará libre». Malfoy parpadeó. Harry parpadeó.

Harry no se había dado cuenta de que seguía sonriendo hasta que la expresión se derritió de sus labios. Oh. Oh. De pronto, las palabras de McGonagall a Malfoy tenían todo el sentido del mundo. Malfoy iba a tener que contar algún secreto y, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado el año anterior, podía arruinar el buen ambiente del torneo.

Hermione frunció la boca.

—¿Eso no es de la Biblia?

—¿Qué pretenden que haga? ¿Que empiece a contar sus secretos? —preguntó Ron, que por primera vez había mudado su expresión de burla por una más preocupada.

—Creo que sí.

—Oh —murmuró Hermione casi en un tono de lamento, llevándose inconscientemente la mano a su antebrazo. Justo donde Bellatrix Lestrange había gravado la palabra «sangre sucia»—. Pero puede decir cualquier cosa, ¿no?

El «no» había sonado demasiado agudo.

—¿Creéis que hay algún suero de la verdad en los calderos? —preguntó Ron.

Malfoy se acercó a los calderos con expresión desconfiada y se inclinó ligeramente sobre uno de ellos, olisqueándolo. Se apartó rápidamente para oler el segundo. El tercero también lo olió y, después, hizo que se elevara la mezcla con un golpe de varita. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

Harry pasó los ojos a Daviau, a la que se oía jadear mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas, y después a Radkov. Radkov iba considerablemente más lenta, puesto que su camino estaba lleno de obstáculos que debía saltar y esquivar.

—No va a beber —murmuró Hermione devolviéndole a la esfera de Malfoy. Sin duda, no parecía tener la mínima intención de hacerlo. Se había vuelto a separar y miraba a todos lados, como buscando una salida que no fuera pasando por el final de la prueba. Parecía un cervatillo asustado—. Quedan diez minutos.

Malfoy se mojó los labios y probó: «a veces dejaba pastelitos chupados en la Sala Común de Slytherin».

—Oh, recordadme que nunca acepte nada de Malfoy —dijo asqueada Hermione. Malfoy tenía una expresión rara, como si estuviera oliendo algo que no le gustaba.

—No te preocupes, no creo que nunca te ofrezca nada —respondió Ron con cierta amargura.

«Cuando era pequeño pillé a mis padres practicando sexo y mi padre intentó convencerme que a mi madre se le había caído la varita y por eso estaba agachada».

«Me reí en la cara del profesor Snape cuando me preguntó de qué quería trabajar».

—Prepotente.

«Me levanto todos los días una hora antes que mis compañeros de cuarto para no tener que coincidir con ellos».

—Ni que fuera algo nuevo.

—¿Vas a comentarlas todas, Ron? —le preguntó nervioso Harry. Malfoy cada vez estaba más y más pálido y parecía que iba a cruzar pornto la línea que separaba las tonterías con las cosas _serias_.

—Vale, vale.

«Solo eché mi nombre en el cáliz porque no quería que me llamaran cobarde».

«Llevé a Renard al baile porque cuando Pansy me preguntó si quería ir con ella tuve un ataque de pánico».

«No quiero ganar este estúpido torneo, pero tampoco quiero quedar el último».

«Me da miedo de lo que podría decir si bebo de los calderos».

«Necesito que Goyle encienda mi caldero en Pociones porque no soy…».

—Oh.

Ahí estaba. Harry respiró hondo.

«No he vuelto a usar la Red Flú desde mayo. No me atrevo», volvió a intentarlo.

«Vi como Él mataba a la profesora Burbage».

—Merlín —murmuró Hermione—. Terminaría mucho antes si se tomara la maldita poción.

«Y me meé encima», añadió con un hilillo de voz. Alguien que estaba sentado detrás de ellos rio por lo bajo y Harry tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no girarse y lanzarle una maldición bien echada.

«De verdad quería s…». Malfoy se interrumpió y giró en redondo, justo a tiempo para ver a Daviau entrar en la sala. Ella detuvo su sprint frente a él y frunció el ceño. Durante un instante parecía que iba a lanzarle un hechizo.

Sus esferas se fusionaron, creando una nueva más grande.

«¿Qué hay que _haceg_?», le preguntó a la vez que daba un par de pasos hacia las pociones.

La voz de Stack no tardó en volverse a escuchar: «la verdad te hará libre».

«¿La _vegdad_?».

«La rosa simbolizan los secretos. Al menos una de las pociones debe de contener suero de la verdad», explicó Malfoy dejándola pasar al frente y olisquear las pociones. Sin dudarlo un instante, cogió uno de los vasos y tiró lejos la flor. Se inclinó sobre el primer caldero. «Esa es venenosa», le advirtió.

Ella parpadeó y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Malfoy. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y levantó la varita.

Malfoy hizo lo propio: «no te estoy mintiendo».

«¡ _Nefesta_!», gritó agitando la varita. Malfoy reaccionó rápido, creando un escudo entre él y el hechizo. Pero nunca fue el objetivo. El hechizo chocó contra el tercer pasillo justo en el momento que Radkov chocaba contra él.

Malfoy abrió mucho los ojos y la miró con sorpresa.

« _Molestaguía_ ». Miró las otras dos pociones y luego a Malfoy. «¿Cuál tiene el _suego_?».

«A no ser que quieras probar las tres, es imposible saberlo. Ninguna lo es de por sí y el Veritaserum es incoloro, insípido y no tiene olor. Tienen que haber usado Veritaserum».

Daviau asintió antes de girarse y hundir su vaso en el segundo caldero. Levantó la copa y bebió de ella un trago largo sin tan siquiera parpadear. Malfoy apenas parpadeó mientras ella cerraba y abría los ojos.

La reacción no tardó mucho en hacer efecto. Primero empalideció y, después la piel empezó a volvérsele verdosa. Diminutas ronchas se distribuyeron por su cuerpo. Daviau jadeó y Ron hizo un sonido ahogado de disgusto.

Stack dijo: «¿qué secreto se anida en el fondo de tu corazón?».

Los ojos de Daviau se volvieron cristalinos durante un instante y a pesar de que las ronchas cada vez eran más y más grandes, con cabezas ambarinas que amenazaban con explotar, se estiró y habló.

«Mi _hegmana_ es demasiado _pegfecta_. A veces fantaseo con que muegue _hoguiblemente_ ». El silencio se apodera del campo y uno de los diminutos baúles se abre. Daviau, sin girar la cabeza hacia atrás (hacia Malfoy que tiene una expresión de puro asco en su rostro, hacia Radkov que golpea el muro invisible que le conjuró como si eso fuera suficiente para derribarlo), rodea los calderos para coger su contenido.

Eso sí, sin apartar la mano de la varita de Malfoy y rascándose de manera compulsiva el hombro.

«No intentes nada», le advirtió mientras metía la mano en su interior.

—Es horrible —murmuró Hermione. Daviau apareció frente a ellos, en el centro del campo, y un par de magos corrieron hacia ella para socorrerla. Lo que sea que haya en el fondo de los baúles, ha sido conjurado para que haga de traslador—. Tres minutos.

—No va a beber —dijo Harry. Y no supo si sentirse aliviado o escandalizado porque Malfoy se rindiera justo ahí, después de todas las cosas que había dicho. Radkov se separó de la barrera y levantó la varita, furibunda.

Malfoy la miró y, negando suavemente con la cabeza, guardó su varita en la parte trasera del pantalón. Dejó la rosa sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos. Harry contó hasta tres antes de que introdujera el vaso en el tercer caldero.

—Dos minutos —contó Hermione a su lado. Malfoy lo levantó y dio un trago. Sin esperar a que hubiera efectos, caminó hasta los baúles. Radkov, frente a él, no paraba de lanzar hechizos intentando romper la barrera.

«¿Qué secreto se anida en el fondo de tu corazón?».

—Uno.

Malfoy cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, como si estuviera intentando mantener las palabras dentro de su boca. Cuando los abrió, sus ojos eran cristalinos y, sus palabras, carentes de emoción.

«Estoy enamorado de Harry Potter».

* * *

 _continuará._


	5. Consecuencias

Ok. Vale, no tengo perdón. Debería haber subido este capítulo siglos atrás, pero nos dieron una prórroga hasta el día 31 (así que ya sabéis cuando pasaros para el último capítulo xD) y luego yo he tenido movidas familiares y _se me olvidó_. Vergüenza para mis vacas. Muchas gracias, como siempre a esas personillas que me han ido dejando reviús (de verdad :D). Gracias a Christine C, _Guest_ , lucas1177, Little Feniix, Neelie Cole, yumeatelier, SARAHI, xonyaa11, Hika-chan, Neki Rainbow Snape, Deardeay y mESTEFANIAb.

* * *

 **SYMPATHY**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Consecuencias**

Harry se mojó los labios y giró la cabeza para mirar a Hermione. Tenía la sensación de que no había escuchado bien. Un pitido extraño se había asentado al fondo de su oído y notaba sus mejillas arder. Estaba seguro de que todas las cabezas del palco estaban giradas hacia él.

Ron se estaba mordiendo los labios para no romper a reír y los ojos le brillaban con malicia. Casi como si le acabaran de dar el mejor regalo de Navidad, giró la cabeza hacia él. Probablemente buscando un gesto de reconocimiento. Harry estiró un poco la comisura de sus labios.

—Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos —dijo Hermione, agarrándolo por el codo, como si estuviera intentando sujetarlo—. Ahora.

—Sí. —Harry asintió con la cabeza y se dejó llevar hacia las escaleras de las gradas. Ron echó un último vistazo al campo, aún con la sonrisa en los labios, antes de seguirles.

Harry bajó las escaleras delante de Hermione, con su mano en la espalda empujándole hacia delante. Pasaron por delante de un grupo de chicos de Gryffindor de tercero, que se giraron al verlos. Uno le dio un codazo a otro y sonrieron, divertidos. Harry apretó el paso, tanto que en el último tramo de las escaleras Hermione tuvo que hacer una pequeña carrera para ponerse a su altura.

Por suerte, la mayoría de la gente aún estaba dentro del Campo de Quidditch. Los pocos (muy pocos. Una pareja que andaba cogida de la mano cerca del Bosque Prohibido, demasiado a lo lejos para fijarse en ellos, y un grupo de chicas de Hufflepuff de quinto –o así- sentadas cerca del puente de madera) que estaban fuera, no habían visto el final de la prueba. No habían oído las palabras de Malfoy y, aunque los miraron con curiosidad, no había burla en sus ojos.

Solo el reconocimiento al que Harry ya se había acostumbrado.

Y, por primera vez en lo que llevaba de curso, Harry agradeció que existiera la Torre Oscura. Un lugar en el que poder esconderse de todas las miradas curiosas. Donde solos sus amigos (y Malfoy y sus secuaces, claro) podían entrar.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada hasta que la pared encantada que daba a su Sala Común se cerró tras de ellos. Harry se dejó caer en su sofá favorito, justo delante del fuego y apoyó la cabeza en su mano.

—Qué prueba más horrible —murmuró Hermione, pasándose la mano por el pelo y sentándose en el reposabrazos del sofá—. ¿Cómo se les habrá ocurrido hacer una cosa así?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá pensaron que sería gracioso —opinó Ron, dejándose caer al otro lado de Harry y poniendo los pies encima de la mesita de café que estaba frente a ellos—. Hombre, y _gracioso_ ha sido.

—Ron —le regañó Hermione.

—Ahora cada vez que nos vea _sabrá_ que lo _sabemos_. —Colocó los brazos detrás de su cabeza—. Oh, va a ser tan divertido.

—Ron —insistió Hermione—, no se te ocurra…

—No voy a decirle nada —replicó él—. Aunque bien sabes que se lo tiene más que merecido. Se merece que lo torturen un poco. Todo este tiempo metiéndose con nosotros –y con Harry. Especialmente con Harry. Y ahora resulta que él…

Harry cerró los ojos, incómodo.

Era absurdo, no había otra palabra. Como bien había dicho Ron, Malfoy era un grano en el culo. Veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana. Incluso cuando intentaba pasar desapercibido, acababa haciendo algo estúpido y llamativo.

Como apuntarse al Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Y ahora Malfoy no solo había llamado la atención sobre su persona, le había colocado a él en una situación incómoda y precaria. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el colegio. Y probablemente saldría al día siguiente en El Profeta. O en el Corazón de Bruja. O, peor, en los dos para asegurarse de que toda la comunidad mágica se enterara del cotilleo.

El correo iba a ser un infierno.

Abrió los ojos.

—¿Y si Malfoy solo lo ha dicho por…? —Hizo un gesto vago con sus manos—. Ya sabéis, es Malfoy y todo eso. Quizá lo único que pretendía era… _eso_.

Hermione y Ron compartieron una mirada incómoda, como si no supieran muy bien qué decir. Harry se mojó los labios, nervioso, intentando encontrar el punto exacto en el que romper las palabras de Malfoy y deshacerse de ellas.

—Harry, no estoy diciendo que Malfoy no sea capaz de resistirse a los efectos de un suero de la verdad.

—Yo sí —dijo Ron sonriendo con cierta malicia. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco antes de continuar.

—Pero, de poder, ¿crees que realmente pasaría…? ¿Por todas las otras cosas que dijo?

Harry clavó la mirada en el fuego. El fuego. Al parecer, Malfoy se sentía incómodo delante del fuego. Y, aunque era cierto que Harry nunca lo había visto sentarse junto a él, quizá todo había sido un elaborado plan para que pareciera que estaba siendo sincero. Solo…

Solo que sonaba estúpido. Hermione tenía razón. Suspiró.

—Sigue siendo lo mejor que ha pasado este año —opinó Ron.

—Va a ser un infierno.

Hermione le sonrió con cariño y le acarició suavemente el hombro, intentando consolarlo. Harry se inclinó un poco más hacia ella, dejándose abrazar, cuando la puerta de la Sala Común se abrió. El corazón le dio un salto y se incorporó, esperando ver la cara de Malfoy. En su lugar, solo eran Dean, Neville y Seamus.

—Le han dado a Malfoy treinta y cuatro puntos —anunció Dean, como si fuera lo importante del evento—. A Daviau, treinta y ocho y, a Radkov, veintitrés.

—Ha huido del campo antes de que dieran los resultados —dijo Seamus tirándose en uno de los sillones más cercanos—. El muy cobarde.

Harry no le contradijo. Principalmente, porque Malfoy se había ganado aquella reputación a pulso durante los siete años anteriores. A pesar de todo, también era cierto que aquel podría haber sido el momento más valiente de su vida. Tal y como había actuado justo antes de responder, tenía la sensación de que sabía qué era lo que iba a decir antes de decirlo. Aun así, había tomado la poción.

Giró la cabeza para mirar a Neville. Se había apoyado en el alféizar de una ventana cercana. Tenía el rostro girado ligeramente hacia los terrenos del castillo y llevaba un cárdigan de punto. Al notarlo, Neville se ruborizó y sonrió levemente. Incómodo. Como intentando no actuar de manera rara y fallando de manera estrepitosa.

Harry apartó los ojos.

—¿Cuál fue el secreto de Radkov? —preguntó, intentando cambiar de tema.

—No consiguió romper la barrera de Daviau, así que ninguno —explicó Dean encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Creéis que su padre se enterará de esto? —Seamus soltó una risotada ante su propia ocurrencia, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y negando levemente—. Merlín.

Harry se hundió un poco más en su asiento, mordiéndose la lengua para no mandarlos a la mierda.

—Oye —dijo Neville acuclillándose frente a él en un tono bajo, como si no quisiera que los demás le escucharan, y apoyando una de sus manos sobre su rodilla para no perder el equilibrio. Harry miró la mano y apretó los dientes. Quería que la levantara y que dejara de sonreír así. Que dejara de mirarle como si de verdad le importara él o sus sentimientos—, si quieres puedo cambiarte la cama.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó, cambiando su postura y obligando, así, a Neville a apartarla.

—Bueno, ya sabes.

—¿Ya sé qué? —Quizá había levantado un poco la voz. Quizá, en realidad, Neville no había sido tan silencioso como había pretendido. Quizá los ojos de Seamus habían caído en el gesto según lo había hecho y Hermione se había tensado tanto como si la rodilla fuera la suya.

Neville se mojó los labios, claramente nervioso.

—Bueno, ya sabes. Por si… —Se encogió de hombros y, durante un instante, Harry se sintió más por él. Solo un segundo. El tiempo suficiente para recordar que Malfoy estaba en una posición muy similar a la que él mismo estaba.

—¿Por si qué? ¿Por si me ataca en mitad de la noche? —Neville se apartó cuando Harry se levantó—. ¿Por si me mira mientras me cambio? ¿Por si me intenta seducir? ¿Por si qué, Neville?

El rubor de sus mejillas había dejado de ser de incomodidad a vergüenza. Abrió los ojos, sintiéndose un poco perdido y se mojó los labios.

—Yo, no…

—Entérate que Malfoy no me ha molestado en lo que va de curso. Y yo no he vuelto a decirte nada.

No se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que se dio cuenta del silencio y de las miradas de sus amigos. Respiró hondo y pasó entre ellos para subir las escaleras hasta su habitación. Ignoró la llamada suave de Hermione y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—Por si te sentías incómodo. —Fue lo último que escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Ron no tardó más de cinco minutos en subir. Y lo hizo solo, sin Hermione. Llamó a la puerta y, a pesar de que también era su cuarto, esperó pacientemente a que Harry le dijera que pasara.

—Eso ha estado fuera de lugar.

Harry lo miró tumbado desde la cama. Ni siquiera se había quitado los zapatos, que ahora descansaban sobre la ropa limpia que habían dejado los elfos domésticos pulcramente doblada sobre su cama. Si Hermione hubiera ido detrás de Ron, habría fruncido el ceño y le habría dado una buena reprimenda.

Como era de esperar, a Ron le dio igual.

—Neville no tiene la culpa.

—Ya lo sé —respondió con cierta desgana.

—Solo está intentando ser un buen amigo…

—Ya…

—¿Sabes? Fue Malfoy el que lo gritó a los cuatro vientos. —Harry apartó las piernas para que Ron pudiera sentarse sobre sus túnicas-ya-no-tan-limpias—. Si quieres comportarte como un idiota con alguien, tienes todo mi apoyo para gritarle a él.

Ron sonrió y Harry le dio una patada floja en los riñones con la punta de sus zapatos.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Oye, si quieres podemos decir que Hermione está embarazada. Ya sabes, para redirigir la atención.

Harry negó con la cabeza, sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Te mataría —dijo y Ron sonrió también, sin poder evitarlo—. Da igual. Ya se cansarán…

—Siempre lo hacen, ¿verdad?

Ron tardó un rato en decir nada más. Simplemente se quedó callado un rato, con las manos entrelazadas en su regazo y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Oye… —giró la cabeza hacia Harry y esbozó una sonrisa floja. Harry le conocía desde hacía el tiempo suficiente como para saber que iba a intentar tener una de _esas_ conversaciones.

—No, Ron, no me gusta Malfoy —le dijo dándole otra patada en el mismo sitio.

—¿Tú estás aseguro? —Harry frunció el ceño sin entender muy bien por qué su amigo sonaba tan esperanzado.

—Ron.

—Seamus está organizando una porra ahí abajo sobre qué es lo que va a pasar —explicó encogiéndose de hombros—. He apostado cinco galeones a que accederías a tener una cita con él.

—Ron, tú no tienes cinco galeones —replicó Harry, ignorando la _otra_ parte.

—Claro, por eso he subido. ¿Me prestas cuatro galeones? Mejor si son los cinco, la verdad.

—No voy a salir con Malfoy, Ron.

Ron le sostuvo la mirada durante un par de segundos sin mudar una expresión seria y, después, soltó una carcajada grave. Casi aliviada. Por un instante, Harry se preguntó si aquella había sido la forma más retorcida que Ron había encontrado para preguntarle si le interesaba Malfoy.

—Tú sabrás, pero Seamus lleva ya cincuenta y tres galeones recolectados. Y mañana va a hablar con el resto de cursos.

—Vosotros sí que sois buenos amigos.

—¿Entonces? Nos podemos repartir el bote, digamos, al cincuenta-cincuenta.

Quizá en otras circunstancias, a Harry no le hubiera importado. Aunque solo fuera para molestar a todos los que estaban apostando. Pero se trataba de Malfoy. Y no solo eso, también estaba el otro tema. La parte que hacía de toda aquella situación completamente estrafalaria.

—Usó la palabra enamorado. —Hizo una mueca—. No usó cuelgue, gusta, enamoriscado, obsesionado, atraído… Usó enamorado. Ron, eso es jodidamente raro.

Jodidamente raro porque Malfoy no le conocía de nada. No habían tenido una conversación, una de verdad, desde el castigo que habían compartido en el Bosque Prohibido a los once años. Uno no podía enamorarse de otra persona sin conocerla. Era absurdo y terriblemente invasivo.

Enamorado.

—Sin posibilidades —añadió al darse cuenta de que Ron estaba esperando—. Sin posibilidades.

De hecho, Harry hizo el propósito de olvidar todo el tema lo antes posible. Así que cuando Ron se levantó para bajar para cenar porque, _honestamente_ , ya era hora, Harry le acompañó. Aguantó estoicamente las miraditas de Lisa y Terry y sus cuchicheos mientras salían de la Torre Oscura. Había algo tranquilizante en tener a sus amigos justo a su espalda y, aunque hubo miradas, nadie se atrevió a salir a su camino para darle su opinión.

A fin de cuentas, era Harry Potter. El Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

También se disculpó con Neville. Porque, en el fondo sabía, la proposición había sido sin malicia y hecha con el único propósito de hacerle sentir más cómodo. Y que no era culpa suya.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, no pudo evitar notar que Malfoy no entró aquella noche en el Gran Comedor. Ni, tampoco, que Parkinson lo hizo cerca del final de la cena, únicamente para llenar un plato con comida y volver a desaparecer con él.

* * *

Eran las dos y Malfoy no había vuelto a su cuarto. Los suaves ronquidos de Ron resonaban por toda la habitación y la luz del baño, cuando Harry había salido de él de su pequeña visita nocturna, había iluminado brevemente su cama antes de desaparecer tras la puerta. Las cortinas estaban corridas y la ropa limpia que habían dejado los elfos domésticos aquella mañana sobre sus camas seguía allí, perfectamente doblada. Harry se rascó la nuca y volvió a su cama, intentando enviar al fondo de su cabeza cualquier tipo de preocupación por Malfoy. Malfoy ya era un adulto y sabía tomar sus decisiones (por muy discutibles que fueran, en su mayoría).

Tiró de las sábanas de franela hasta el cuello y metió los brazos debajo, intentando escapar del ambiente frío de la habitación. Había una estufa en el centro de la sala, como la había en el resto de las habitaciones del castillo, pero aun así era febrero y el frío de la noche se colaba por las grandes ventanas enrejadas de la torre.

En realidad no había pensado mucho en que Malfoy no fuera a volver a dormir. A fin de cuentas, bueno, Malfoy les había rehuido todo lo posible hasta el momento. Se acostaba más tarde y, él mismo lo había dicho, se levantaba antes no verlos. Se giró en la cama. Y, bueno, cómo saberlo. Quizá había conseguido otro sitio para dormir. Desde el sofá de la Sala Común de Slytherin (de alguna forma, Harry dudaba que Malfoy se atreviera a echar una cabezadita en la de la Torre Oscura) hasta la cama de algún compañero.

La imagen de Malfoy mandando a Goyle a dormir al sofá mientras le usurpaba él la cama le hizo sonreír. Era tan idiota como para hacer algo así, claro. Y Goyle para seguir sus órdenes.

Se giró hacia el otro lado.

En realidad era fácil saber dónde estaba Malfoy. Lo único _único_ que tenía que hacer era abrir el Mapa del Merodeador y buscar el diminuto punto que iría acompañado de su nombre. Y si Malfoy estaba en Slytherin o usurpándole la cama a Goyle, ya estaba. Cerraría los ojos y no volvería a preocuparse por él.

El mapa estaba en su mochila. Aquel año le había sacado, seguramente, el mejor uso hasta el momento. Lo había usado, sobre todo, para librarse de las aglomeraciones de alumnos. Lo abrió sobre su regazo e iluminó su superficie apergaminada con su varita.

Empezó por lo obvio. Los puntos de sus compañeros en la Torre Oscura estaban quietos, realmente quietos. Pero entre ellos no había ni rastro de Malfoy (aunque tanto Parkinson como Goyle estaban en sus respectivos cuartos), así que Harry se movió por su superficie. Planta por planta, corredor por corredor, incluidos los terrenos más cercanos al castillo.

Malfoy no estaba en ninguna parte.

Harry se mojó los labios, nervioso. Aquello solo dejaba un lugar y Harry no tenía nada claro que Malfoy se hubiera atrevido a entrar ni por todo el oro del mundo.

Movió la varita hasta el séptimo piso, apuntando a la pared donde se encontraba la Sala de Requerimientos. Con un suspiro, sacó otra vez los pies de la cama y los enfundó dentro de sus zapatillas. La bata estaba encima de su baúl y su capa de invisibilidad, dentro.

El camino hasta allí fue largo, pero sin grandes eventos. Caminó con paso rápido, usando muchos de los pasadizos que Percy les había enseñado el primer día de Hogwarts.

La Sala de los Requerimientos había sido destruida durante la Batalla de Hogwarts y, aunque Harry había evitado entrar en ella por motivos obvios, sabía de buena mano que no habían sido capaces de recomponerla. El equipo de limpieza había pasado sobre ella, pero nada más.

Ahora solo era una gran sala vacía y ennegrecida.

Harry empujó la puerta, ahora siempre visible, y dio el primer paso dentro de ella. Dentro hacía un frío de los mil demonios. Era una sala enorme, con paredes altas. Y, efectivamente, estaba vacía. Las paredes estaban ennegrecidas, al igual que el suelo.

Malfoy estaba sentado contra la pared del fondo, con la espalda completamente recostada y las piernas flexionadas. Entre ellas, había apoyada una botella y, a un lado, su varita iluminada. La misma botella que había conseguido como botín de los pasadizos subterráneos del castillo.

Harry dio un par de pasos hacia delante y se detuvo. ¿Para qué había ido hasta allí? ¿Qué iba a decirle?

Se sentía identificado con él, quizá. Con el torneo, la animosidad del colegio. Incluso con todo aquello de _estar enamorado de él_ (que seguía sonando como la cosa más rara del siglo). A él le había gustado Neville y aquello había acabado de manera estrepitosa.

Negó con la cabeza y continuó hasta él. Malfoy, que tenía la vista fija en la botella, la alcanzó y levantó con una de las manos antes de darle un largo trago.

Probablemente, Harry nunca había mirado a Malfoy ni tan de cerca ni tan fijamente. No era guapo, o por lo menos no lo era hablando desde una perspectiva clásica. Tenía un rostro demasiado anguloso, los labios finos, los pómulos altos y una nariz alargada. Además, era del tipo insoportable, lo cual ganaba a cualquier otra cualidad que Malfoy pudiera tener.

Sin embargo, _había algo_. Probablemente Hermione tenía razón cuando decía que tenía una cosa con salvar a la gente. Porque ahí, con la botella en la mano, el pelo despeinado y _aquella_ mirada, Malfoy parecía absolutamente perdido y desdichado.

Y… _no_.

Respiró hondo y tiró de la capa hacia atrás, revelándose. Malfoy parpadeó un par de veces, clavando la mirada en sus pies y subiéndola lentamente. Poniéndose más y más verde a medida que subía. Hizo una mueca con sus labios y bajó lentamente la botella.

A Harry no se le pasó, tampoco, que su mano izquierda se deslizó hasta su varita y que sus hombros se tensaron, como si estuviera esperando un ataque. Y bueno, ahí… Ahí Harry no pudo evitar pensar que era simplemente patético.

Se acuclilló frente a él y apoyó sus manos en sus propias rodillas.

—Potter —dijo mojándose los labios. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y el aliento le olía a whisky.

—¿No se supone que necesitas eso para la próxima prueba?

—Que le den a la siguiente prueba. Que le den al torneo —respondió el con voz pastosa.

Harry alargó la mano para coger la botella. Malfoy reaccionó inmediatamente, poniéndola encima de su cabeza y levantando la varita con la mano izquierda.

—Ni se te ocurra —siseó—. Es mío. Me lo he ganado.

»Y si a lo que vienes es a burlarte, date prisa. No tengo toda la noche.

—Malfoy, no voy a burlarme de ti —dijo rascándose la nuca, sintiéndose bruscamente incómodo y cansado.

—Entonces, ¿a qué ha venido el Gran Harry Potter?

—Quería ver si estabas bien.

—Si estaba bien —repitió, analizándolo con la mirada un tanto bizca—. Como si yo necesitara… Como si _te_ necesitara.

—No…

—Entérate, Potter, que no eres tan especial, ¿vale?

Harry parpadeó, no muy seguro de qué responder. Malfoy seguía apuntándole con la varita, aunque el gesto era menos firme. Como si se le hubiera olvidado que estaba allí.

—Vale —aceptó—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Malfoy?

—No me estoy escondiendo de ti.

—Bien.

—Bien —reforzó levantando la nariz—. Porque esa prueba era completamente, completamente….

—No fue muy justo, no —aceptó Harry, empezando a notar el frío de la habitación. Malfoy seguía llevando el uniforme deportivo de Hogwarts que consistía, básicamente, en una versión con menos protectores del de Quidditch.

—Bien. Todos de acuerdo, ya te puedes largar. —Malfoy colocó la mano en la que tenía la varita sobre la rodilla de Harry y le dio un fuerte empujón.

Harry cayó de culo con un sufrido «ouch» y Malfoy soltó una risita nerviosa. El suelo estaba frío, pero Harry no se molestó en volverse a levantar.

—No creo que McGonagall te diera eso para que te lo bebieras —volvió a intentarlo—. Y, desde luego, si soy tan poco importante…

—¿Por qué todo tiene que ver contigo siempre?

—No todo tiene siempre que ver conmigo, Malfoy —dijo. Y, casi por pena, añadió—: tú eres el campeón, ¿no?

Él arrugó la nariz y volvió a apoyar la nuca contra la pared.

—Apuesto a que tú ni te presentaste.

Harry se mojó los labios. Quizá estaba haciendo el tonto más absoluto. Perdiendo el tiempo y las horas de sueño. Notó como los ojos de Malfoy bajaban hasta su boca y volvían a subir rápidamente a un punto entre sus cejas y su nariz.

No le estaba mirando a los ojos.

Respiró hondo, bien. Por eso estaba allí. Con el culo en suelo frío e intentando que el jodido Draco Malfoy volviera a su dormitorio.

O quizá a la enfermería.

—No era verdad —murmuró, pasándose una mano nerviosa por la cara y tapándola.

—¿El qué?

—La cosa de que me gustas. No era verdad.

Malfoy apartó la mano para mirarle de la forma más seria de la que era capaz. Pero las mejillas paliduchas, incluso con la poca luz de la sala, le traicionaron. Volvió a mojarse los labios, solo para estar _seguro_. Malfoy tragó saliva y apartó la mirada de él.

—Seguro. —Quizá debería darle la razón y sonar menos sarcástico. Quizá todo sería más fácil así, pero siempre le había gustado sacar a Malfoy de sus casillas—. Venga, levántate que voy a perder la sensibilidad en el culo.

Para dar ejemplo, Harry se levantó y recogió su capa del suelo. Malfoy le siguió con la mirada, pero no hizo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo de ponerse en pie.

—Sabes que puedo hacer que te levantes.

—Seguro —le imitó Malfoy.

Harry dio un par de pasos, hasta colocarse delante de él, y le agarró del brazo derecho para tirar de él hacia arriba.

—No —protestó Malfoy tirándose de lado, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—Malfoy…

—No.

—Vale, pues entonces yo ya he terminado aquí. —Harry le soltó y Malfoy frunció el ceño al verle darse la vuelta.

—¡Me levanto si igualas las cosas! —medio chilló. Harry volvió la cabeza hacia él.

—¿Si igualo las cosas?

—Sí. Me levanto si me cuentas un secreto.

Se lo planteó. Sabía que iba a sentirse horrible si se giraba y se marchaba como si nada. Había ido hasta allí por algo, pero… ¿qué contarle? Tenía que ser algo, por lo menos, tan vergonzoso como lo suyo. Y no podía ir con la guerra, no tenía nada claro que eso fuera a funcionar.

—Besé a Neville. En Navidad.

Malfoy frunció el ceño y volvió a sentarse, dejando la botella olvidada.

—¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó. De pronto parecía mucho más sobrio de lo que nunca había estado, más serio. Se había quedado muy quieto, como si estuviera intentando no moverse a propósito.

Consideró la opción de señalar que aquello eran dos secretos. Pero en su lugar se inclinó ligeramente hacia él y le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro. No supo decir si lo había entendido o no, pero le ofreció la mano y Harry tiró de él para levantarlo.

Solo que, tal y como Harry descubrió cuando levantó la cabeza, ahora Malfoy estaba demasiado cerca. Las pestañas de Malfoy eran rubias y la forma que tenía de mirar sus labios, le dejó sin aliento.

Abrió la boca para decir algo… Había besado a Cho bajo el muérdago. A Ginny porque habían ganado. Neville estaba contra las estrellas. Cerró los ojos porque, no, no había manera de que quisiera inclinarse y besar a Malfoy solo porque tuviera esa expresión pizpireta.

Y no hizo falta, porque lo hizo él.

* * *

 _continuará._


	6. La Tercera Prueba

Bueno, el último capítulo :) Muchas gracias a todo el mundo por leer y a los que habéis ido comentándolo: Neelie Cole, Neki Rainbow Snape, mESTEFANIAb, Christine C, Cel, yumeatelier, Little Feniix, xonyaa11, _Guest_ , chiquita05 y lucas1177 :D Espero que nos volvamos a ver por aquí y no dentro de mucho.

* * *

 **SYMPATHY**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: La (no exactamente) Tercera Prueba**

Notó la caricia de la mano fría de Malfoy contra su mejilla y, al abrir los ojos, su rostro estaba demasiado cerca. Con los labios entreabiertos, un segundo de espera antes de que se inclinara hacia él.

Malfoy sabía a alcohol y la caricia de su lengua contra sus labios resultaba intoxicante. Tenía los ojos muy apretados y la punta de su nariz suavemente presionada contra su mejilla. Harry supuso que podría hacer mucho más que quedarse allí de pie, dejándose besar y con las manos agarradas aún en los brazos de Malfoy.

—Malfoy —dijo dando un paso atrás y utilizando sus brazos para mantener la distancia, intentando impregnar en sus palabras toda la seriedad que era capaz. Malfoy apretó sus cejas rubias y separó los labios, en una mueca de claro desprecio.

—Que te jodan, Potter —prácticamente escupió, apartando las manos de Harry de un manotazo y retrocediendo. Harry apretó los labios, intentando tomar una decisión. Las consecuencias de llevarle directamente a la enfermería podrían ser terribles para él (sin contar que, en algún momento, Harry tendría que explicar por qué estaba llevando a Malfoy hasta allí). El camino hasta la Torre Oscura era largo y dudaba que entraran los dos bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

El tiempo en el que Hermione, Ron y él podían caminar por los pasillos sin ser descubiertos había terminado años atrás. Eso sin contar con que Malfoy, de verdad, estaba borracho.

Sonrió levemente, en realidad, de no ser por _toda_ la situación, Harry lo habría encontrado realmente divertido. Con las pupilas dilatas, el pelo desordenado y aquella postura que pretendía demostrar que, en realidad, no estaba tan bebido. Con las piernas extendidas y el tronco ligeramente echado hacia atrás, como intentando mantener el equilibrio.

—Vamos —dijo.

Bajaron las escaleras en silencio. Harry con la botella de Malfoy bajo el brazo, la capa invisible sobre los hombros y el Mapa del Merodeador entre sus manos, asegurándose de que el camino estuviera limpio.

Malfoy estaba tras de él y, el par de veces que Harry había girado la cabeza para asegurarse de que seguía allí, se lo había encontrado observando muy concentrado las pinturas del castillo. Caminaba lento, tan lento que tuvieron que esperar a que las escaleras del quinto piso hicieran un giro completo para continuar con su camino. Solo llevaba el uniforme deportivo y Harry se encontró tendiéndole la capa de invisibilidad cuando pasaron por delante del cuadro de Sir Cadogan (que estaba tumbado contra un burro y roncaba tan fuerte que los habitantes de los cuadros cercanos habían desaparecido). Y aunque no hizo ningún movimiento para aceptarla, se inclinó un poco cuando Harry la tendió por encima de sus hombros.

—Idiota —le murmuró. Y no sabía si se estaba refiriendo a él, a la idea de no llevar un abrigo en medio de la primavera en un castillo escocés en el que hacía fresco _incluso_ en los peores días de verano o a sí mismo.

En realidad, no encontraron una gran vigilancia. Era tarde y, como era de esperarse, la mayoría de profesores estaban ya dormidos. Tuvieron que esperar contra una estatua cinco minutos a que Peeves pasara de largo, pero, además de eso nada se interpuso en su camino de vuelta.

La cara pecosa y preocupada de Ron fue lo primero que vio al otro lado del retrato.

—No estabas —explicó dándose un paso atrás—. Pensé que podrías…

Sus ojos volaron hacia Malfoy. La capa le tapaba los hombros y la mitad de los brazos. Era una visión extraña, Harry tenía que concedérselo. Tenía la mirada clavada en algún punto del suelo y los labios apretados. Ron frunció el ceño.

—¿Nunca? —preguntó. Harry se echó a un lado y tiró del brazo de Malfoy para que entrara en la Sala Común.

—Estaba bebiendo en la Sala de los Requerimientos —respondió Harry, esperando que fuera suficiente explicación. Notaba el calor de sus mejillas y suponía que debía de haberse ruborizado. Le pasó la botella, como prueba.

Ron la sujetó entre las manos y Harry tiró de Malfoy para asegurarse de que siguiera el camino hacia su dormitorio.

—Es whisky de malta —dijo Ron siguiéndolos de cerca. Harry giró la cabeza solo para ver como su amigo cerraba la botella con una mueca en los labios—. ¿No es…?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

 _¿Por qué le han dado alcohol como premio en la Segunda Prueba? ¿Por qué se lo ha bebido? ¿Por qué has ido a buscarlo?_ Harry se encogió de hombros. No tenía una respuesta mejor.

Ron los siguió hasta el dormitorio y dejó la botella en la mesita de Malfoy mientras Harry recuperaba su capa de invisibilidad. Malfoy se dejó meter en la cama, quitar los zapatos y tapar sin decir media palabra.

Y aunque Ron tampoco dijo nada después de desearle buenas noches (otra vez), la conversación no se postergó demasiado. Era domingo y Hermione les había arrastrado hasta la biblioteca porque ya era hora de que se tomaran los estudios en serio (especialmente si decían en serio lo de hacerse aurores). Estaba oculta tras una pila de libros y hacía rato que Harry no sentía la obligación de estar haciendo realmente algo. En su lugar, se había dedicado a pintarrajear los bordes del manual de Transformaciones. Ron, a su lado, chuperreteaba distraído el final de su pluma.

—Entonces… —dijo en tono casual. Harry apretó la punta de su pluma sobre el pergamino, haciendo un pequeño borrón sobre el pequeño esquema de una snitch dorada.

—No quieres hablar de esto.

—No, no quiero —respondió Ron, tapando su boca con la mano, como si eso fuera suficiente para ocultar la conversación de Hermione—. Pero tú sí.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —susurró Hermione, asomándose tras un pesado libro que tenía apoyado sobre un atril.

Harry fulminó con la mirada a Ron.

—¿Malfoy otra vez?

—¡Ron!

—Ey, yo no he dicho nada —se defendió encogiéndose de hombros—. Es lo suficientemente lista como para darse cuenta, colega.

Hermione le estudió durante un par de segundos antes de dejar escapar un pesado suspiro.

—Está bien si te gusta, ¿sabes? —Harry asintió y soltó la pluma al darse cuenta de que la estaba sujetando con demasiada fuerza—. También está bien si no te gusta. O que te asuste a rabiar, a mí también me habría asustado.

—Hermione, te quiero —le susurró sin ninguna clase de vergüenza Ron. Ella se ruborizó ligeramente y se echó el pelo ligeramente hacia atrás.

—No seas bobo —le reprendió en voz suave antes de volver a clavar sus ojos en Harry—. No es culpa tuya que él se sienta así. Y después de todo lo que pasó el año pasado, tampoco es tan raro que…

Hermione arqueó las cejas y esbozó una media sonrisa lastimera.

—Solo es que no lo entiendo. —Se encogió de hombros, intentando ganar tiempo. O quizá que Hermione volviera a hablar. Tomó aire antes de llenar el silencio—. No entiendo de dónde ha salido todo eso.

Ron bufó. Hermione seguía con aquella mirada de lástima y, por primera vez, Harry tuvo la certeza de que se la estaba dirigiendo a él. Apretó los labios.

—¿Qué?

—Todo el rollo de seguirle en sexto.

—Hablaste por él en los juicios.

—Le devolviste su varita.

—Arriesgaste tu vida por salvarle.

Harry frunció el ceño. La culpa de aquella conversación era de Ron exclusivamente. Podría haber mantenido su cabeza baja y seguir estudiando.

—Que yo sepa, vosotros salvasteis a Goyle y él no está _enamorado,_ —Prácticamente escupió la palabra—, de ninguno de los dos.

—Merlín, no.

—No te estamos echando la culpa de nada. Tú has preguntado de dónde podría salir.

Cuando aquella misma noche, Goyle entró en su cuarto con un pequeño neceser bajo el brazo, Ron compartió una mirada asustada con Harry. Como si sus palabras se hubiesen hecho realidad de golpe.

—Draco y yo nos hemos cambiado las camas —anunció a la pregunta nuca hecha antes de atravesar el dormitorio y ocultarse detrás de las cortinas de su cama.

Después de aquello, Harry se encontró bastantes noches mirando el Mapa del Merodeador antes de irse a dormir. Y aunque sabía que Ron le estaba mandando _esas_ miradas, bueno, en realidad no podría importarle menos. No es que volviera a estar obsesionado con Malfoy.

Es que ya no se le veía el pelo más allá de las clases que compartían. No más Malfoy en el patio de la Torre del Reloj. No más Malfoy desayunando al otro lado del Gran Comedor. Ni comiendo, ni cenando. Las cortinas de su cama siempre estaban cerradas y, de todas formas, detrás de ellas solo estaba Goyle.

* * *

—Dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí.

Era una tarde abril y era un poco tarde. Todos sus compañeros habían subido ya a sus cuartos y la única razón por la que Harry no había subido _todavía_ era porque Ron y él se habían jugado a piedra, papel, tijera quién de los dos bajaría a las cocinas a por un tentempié de medianoche. Desde finales de febrero, desde la segunda prueba –especialmente, desde la Sala de los Menesteres-, Harry había querido preguntárselo.

Y al verlo allí, sentado en uno de los sillones más alejados del fuego –del fuego- con un libro en su regazo, lo había soltado sin tan siquiera parpadear.

Las palabras tuvieron un efecto inmediato en él. Sus hombros se tensaron y la mano que iba a pasar la página se cerró, como si estuviera preparado para darle un puñetazo. Por lo demás, Malfoy intentó mantener la expresión más tranquila que era capaz al levantar la cabeza.

(Y Harry se preguntó en qué momento había llegado a conocerle tanto).

—¿Qué? —preguntó Malfoy.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo —replicó él. De no ser por la bandeja de sándwiches que llevaba entre sus manos, se habría cruzado de brazos. De pronto, hablar había sido la peor idea que había tenido hasta el momento—. ¿Qué?

—Vete a molestar a otro si estás aburrido —replicó él volviendo la mirada al libro.

—Es que no lo entiendo.

Malfoy no volvió a levantar la cabeza y tras esperar más tiempo del que hubiera necesitado para elaborar una respuesta, Harry asintió dispuesto a subir a su dormitorio. Pero no era suficiente. No lo había sido dos meses antes, en la Sala de los Requerimientos, no lo era ahora. Había algo morboso en saber, en saber por qué. De alguna manera, estaba acostumbrado a los mensajes invasivos y a las miradas y a los cuchicheos. Pero ninguna de las tres cosas eran Malfoy.

Así que en lugar de subir las escaleras, volvió a girarse hacia él y dio un par de pasos hacia él.

Debía de resultar evidente que Malfoy le estaba observando, porque dejó escapar un pesado suspiro y cerró el libro con un golpe sonoro.

—¿Qué, Potter, qué?—Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero Malfoy no le dejó—. Estoy seguro de que te encanta. ¿No? El jodido gran Harry Potter, dejando corazones rotos por dónde pasa.

Harry parpadeó estúpidamente. Malfoy se mojó los labios, de pronto parecía muy nervioso y tenía las orejas rojas. A pesar de que seguía sentado, Harry tenía la sensación de que iba a salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

—No me encanta —respondió y se encogió de hombros—. Es solo que no lo entiendo. De verdad, no lo entiendo.

—Es que no tiene nada que ver contigo. —Harry bufó y Malfoy estrechó los ojos, peligrosamente.

—Por favor —replicó Harry con sorna.

—Ya te lo dije. No-tiene-que-ver-contigo.

—Lo dijiste en medio del Campo de Quidditch. Con todo el mundo mirándote. —De pronto, todo el tiempo perdido mirando el mapa, todo el tiempo preguntándose qué demonios, se trasformó en enfado.

—Y, aun así, no sé qué tiene que ver esto contigo.

—En medio del colegio, Malfoy.

—Oh, ya veo. Estoy seguro de que te han hecho pasar un tiempo horrible hasta el momento. Amenazas, vociferadores, maldiciones… dime, Potter, ¿qué me dejo fuera? —Por fin, Malfoy se levantó. Sujetaba el libro contra su pecho, como si pudiera protegerle.

Harry se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Te han estado molestando? —preguntó.

—Merlín, Potter. No necesito tu lástima. No necesito… nada de ti, ¿no lo ves? Solo mantente alejado y déjame en paz.

Las palabras de Malfoy fueron como una bofetada. Tenía dos opciones darse la vuelta y subir a su dormitorio y comerse los bocadillos mientras le contaba a Ron lo imbécil que era Malfoy. Y la otra, la otra era la de siempre. Presionar a Malfoy hasta que estallara, porque parecía que era la única manera que tenía de conseguir alguna clase de respuesta suya.

Se puso en medio.

—Apártate.

—Malfoy…

Malfoy no se quedó a escucharle. Pasó de largo, empujándole en el proceso. Harry se echó a un lado para no perder el equilibrio. La bandeja perdió su horizontalidad y los sándwiches acabaron en el suelo. Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Merlín. Estaba yendo detrás de Malfoy. Detrás de Malfoy, que había dicho en medio del colegio que estaba _enamorado_ de Harry y que no le necesitaba para nada. Respiró hondo.

Algo le decía que si le seguía acabaría besándole. Y de alguna manera, la idea no era tan desconcertante como debería. Agitó la varita y los restos de los sándwiches desaparecieron. ¿Cuándo había pasado aquello? Se mojó los labios y contó lentamente hasta cinco, intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón.

Cuando los abrió, dejó a un lado la bandeja y subió las escaleras que daba al _otro_ cuarto de los chicos. La puerta no estaba bloqueada y, en realidad, era exactamente igual que su cuarto. Con cinco camas alrededor de una estufa y una puerta que llevaba a los baños. La luz del otro lado se filtraba y Harry llamó suavemente.

—Ocupado —siseó Malfoy al otro lado. Harry miró a las camas con cierta sensación de peligro. Neville y Seamus estaban allí, durmiendo. Igual que Anthony y Terry.

—Malfoy —le llamó.

—Lárgate.

Harry volvió la cabeza una última vez hacia el resto de sus compañeros antes de abrir la puerta con un movimiento suave de varita. Malfoy estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra una pared y las piernas contra su pecho. De alguna manera, a Harry le recordó terriblemente a aquella noche. Cerró la puerta con cuidado tras de sí y caminó hasta él. Malfoy no levantó la mirada.

—No me debes nada —dijo, sentándose a su lado. El suelo del baño era de baldosas blancas, como el de su cuarto, y justo igual de frío. Sus hombros se tocaron y Malfoy giró ligeramente la cara hacia él, con aquella mirada tan miserable que había que la garganta de Harry se cerrara.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó en voz baja.

—De… de los juicios. De la Sala de Requerimientos. De tu varita. No tienes que sentirte de ninguna manera por todo eso, no me debes nada… —intentó explicar.

—Eres un idiota —replicó Malfoy.

—No, lo que intento decir es que… Supongo que lo que quiero decir es que si realmente est… —Se detuvo—. Si realmente te gusto o algo así, no tienes que protegerme ni nada por el estilo.

Malfoy sonrió con prepotencia y Harry tragó saliva, alejando el pensamiento de que, en realidad, era bonita. A su manera.

—Ya te he dicho que no va contigo.

—Bien.

—Bien —repitió volviendo a su expresión seria.

Harry respiró hondo y pasó las manos nervioso por las perneras de su pantalón. De pronto estaba sudando.

—¿Cómo llevas la tercera prueba? ¿Ya os han dicho de qué va?

—No —respondió, apoyando su frente contra sus piernas.

—La invitación a que te pasaras por el ED iba en serio —añadió, quizá por decir algo que llenara el silencio.

Malfoy cerró los ojos antes de preguntar:

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Potter?

—Creo que me gustas —respondió sin mirarlo. Malfoy hizo algo con su boca, que sonó parecido a «pff»— y tengo curiosidad. Mayormente.

—Eres más iluso de lo que pensaba si crees que te voy a contar…

Harry se obligó a girar la cabeza hacia él y esbozar una sonrisa. Malfoy cerró la boca.

—Nunca coges la vía fácil, ¿eh, Malfoy?

—No soy fácil.

—No hace falta que lo jures.

—Tampoco soy simpático.

Harry arqueó las cejas y Malfoy solo apretó los labios un segundo antes de continuar.

—Ni me caes bien. Ni me gustan tus amigos. No planeo que nada de eso cambie. Deberías replantearte lo de que te gusto y quizá deberías hablar de ello con algún sanador del ala de Janus Thickey.

Harry dejó escapar una risa floja y negó levemente con la cabeza. Era el turno de que Malfoy llenara el silencio. Y lo hizo con un susurro.

—¿Por qué siempre estás en todas partes?

—¿Lo siento? —se disculpó sin saber muy bien a qué se refería. Malfoy se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia.

—Mentira —replicó con cierto hastío. Dejó escapar aire de manera teatral y dejó resbalar sus piernas ligeramente. Casi parecía casual—. ¿Qué quieres de mí, Potter?

Harry parpadeó. Al subir las escaleras detrás de él había pensado que –probablemente- acabaría besándolo. La idea seguía flotando sobre su mente, haciéndole volver una y otra vez a bajar los ojos hasta sus labios. Estaban teniendo una clase de… ¿momento?

 _Pum_.

Estaba seguro de que si se inclinaba, Malfoy entreabriría esos labios finos suyos.

 _Pum_ , insistió su corazón contra su pecho.

Y Harry se inclinó ligeramente hacia él y entrecerró los ojos.

 _Pum, pum_.

Malfoy se echó hacia atrás. Harry parpadeó, sintiéndose la persona más tonta del planeta. Se lo había dicho. Se lo había dicho todo el tiempo, solo que algo se había cerrado alrededor de su corazón y le había gritado que no se estaba imaginando cosas. Un momento. Ja.

—Cierto. Perdona —balbuceó volviendo a su posición original. Ya no estaba cómodo sobre el suelo frío y tampoco quería seguir allí, sentado con Malfoy—. Me…

«… marcho. Tú puedes seguir sintiendo lástima de ti mismo» murió en sus labios, cuando notó el roce de los dedos de Malfoy contra su brazo. Al levantar la mirada lo único que vio era su mirada perdida. Con los ojos abiertos y esa expresión de cordero degollado.

—No te vayas —murmuró y Harry asintió levemente. Aunque hubiese querido, dudaba que fuera capaz de moverse. La mano, que apenas le rozaba, parecía un ancla. Malfoy cerró los ojos y, al abrirlos, dijo—: A la mierda.

Aún con la mano sobre su brazo y la espalda apoyada contra la pared, Malfoy se inclinó hacia él y esta vez Harry no cerró los ojos hasta que sus labios no se apoyaron contra los suyos. Alargó la mano hasta el hombro de Malfoy, no muy seguro de qué hacer con ellas. La otra estaba clavada en su regazo, temerosa de romper el contacto. Movió los labios suavemente contra los de él, dejando que llevara la iniciativa. Apenas protestó cuando Malfoy rompió el beso.

—Potter —dijo apoyando la frente con frente con los ojos aún entrecerrados—. Aún no me has respondido.

—Eh… —Harry frunció el ceño, no muy seguro de a qué se refería. Malfoy volvió a estirar la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa incómoda.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —Parecía muy cansado, más mayor. Abrió los ojos y los calvó en él.

—Yo… —Se mojó los labios en un gesto nervioso. Tienen diecisiete años y ya han vivido más de lo que deberían. No hay espacio para grades discursos—. No sé, Malfoy. ¿Una cerveza de mantequilla en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade?

—Bien —respondió sin parpadear. Harry tragó saliva.

—¿Bien?

—Si, Potter, bien.

—Bien. —Harry sonrió antes de volver a inclinarse para poder besarlo.

* * *

 **La (si tan) Tercera Prueba**

Draco bajó del enorme caballo alado de un salto. El estadio de Quidditch estaba histérico y los franceses habían levantado sus varitas al aire. Draco estaba furioso. Consigo mismo, con el maldito caballo alado. Había sido una oportunidad tan buena y tan desaprovechada. Daviau, la campeona del Torneo de los Tres Magos, levantó la copa por encima de su cabeza y agitó el brazo libre, para animar al público.

Draco se mordió el carrillo para no lanzarle un maleficio. O para no gritarle que era una puta estúpida que jamás valdría para nada –eso, definitivamente, no hubiera estado bien. Estaba seguro, seguro de que había hecho alguna clase de trampa. Apretó los puños y pasó de largo de McGonagall, que parecía que iba a decirle alguna cosa para animarle. Justo lo que necesitaba, claro, que intentaran reconfortarlo en su derrota.

—¡Ey! —Una figura salió del acceso a las gradas y le agarró por el codo a su paso, tirando de él y moviéndole hasta que su espalda estuvo contra uno de los grandes postes de madera—. Buena carrera.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

—He perdido, Potter.

Él sonrió y apoyó su peso contra él, con uno de sus antebrazos sobre su pecho.

—Uno diría que a estas alturas de la vida ya te habrías acostumbrado al segundo puesto.

—Que te jodan. —Draco intentó apartarlo lo suficiente como para escapar de su agarre, pero Harry solo ejerció más presión a su agarre. Draco respiró hondo. Aunque tampoco tenía muy claro el querer controlarse. Quizá ladrarle a Potter le haría sentirse mejor.

Aunque luego tuviera que ir detrás de él y humillarse un poco para conseguir su perdón.

—Algo así tenía en mente —replicó estirando un poco el cuello. El aliento le olía a té y tostadas, de pronto Draco no estaba tan interesado en gritar como en agarrarle de la pechera y besarle con fuerza—. Tú y yo, estoy seguro de que nadie subirá hasta dentro de un par de horas. Y siempre podemos cerrar la puerta para asegurarnos que nadie entre por error.

—A Weasley le estallaría la cabeza —dijo Draco apoyando sus manos sobre sus caderas.

—¿Estás sacando a mi mejor amigo cuando…? —Draco bufó antes de inclinar la cabeza y besarlo con fuerza. Potter respondió con entusiasmo, abriendo la boca y sujetando su nuca con su mano libre. Draco apretó su agarre alrededor de su cintura y Potter apartó el brazo que tenía en medio para apoyarlo contra la viga de madera. Era increíble lo rápido que podía cambiar la vida de uno.

—Gracias —murmuró cuando se separó de él. Potter se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto, y le agarró la mano. Draco miró el gesto antes de dejarse arrastrar de vuelta al castillo.

—Por cierto —murmuró Harry un rato después, justo antes de llegar al puente de madera—. ¿Te dije o no te dije que necesitarías la botella esa para la última prueba?

Draco se detuvo y arrugó el ceño. Potter se soltó y arqueó las cejas, dado un par de pasos sobre el puente y estirando las manos en un claro desafío.

—Estás muerto, Potter.

—Para eso primero tendrás que cogerme. —Y sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo hacia el castillo.

Draco no tardó en seguirle.

* * *

 _fin._

* * *

Simpatía:

5\. f. Fís. Relación entre dos cuerpos o sistemas por la que la acción de uno induce el mismo comportamiento en el otro.


End file.
